ppgz and rrbz
by lillyblossom1999
Summary: a story about the rrbz and the ppgz with some battles some romance
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- THE ROWDY RUFF GIRL**

**Hey people it's me ppgzlover1999 I have a real story with a story line this time :D**

**Hope you like it. P.S. the ppgz and rrbz are 16 and most characters are the same age as them**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story and the female blitz (did NOT know about the Male blitz when I wrote this)**

* * *

Blossoms/momoko's POV

* * *

It's a Friday, me and my friends just got out of school and we all wanted to get on an online chat thing to talk about summer plains because we only have one more week of school I'm so happy! So I just got home and am getting online I made my username 'candylover152' so my friends will know it's me. Now I'm waiting for the others to get on. 'Ok momoko blue fashion master that must be miyako and sk8er girl must be karuo yes everyone is on I guess I'll talk first'

"HIIIII" I typed. Miyako typed next

"HI bloss…Oops momoko that is getting harder."

"What is?" Karuo asked.

"Not using our super hero names karuo what else?" miyako replied quickly right before brick butch and boomer logged on. There was also another girl but I didn't know who she was.

"hey hags!" brick said to us. He and his brothers knew our secret but, strangely they haven't told anyone. They also moved out of mojo's house to a bigger one it had six bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and like eight bathrooms.

It is huge sometimes we go over there and watch movies there we are more of friends now so it is easier to be in the same room for more than five seconds without a fight, most of the time anyway. "before we start to fight who is that girl?" miyako asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How should we know blonde." Butch said in reply

"Me oh my name is blitz." The girl said "and I'm looking for someone, three people really. I think the monkey said the roundly cuff boys?"

"IT'S THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS!" boomer typed so it seemed like he was yelling.

"Sorry blonde but any who do you know where I can find them?"

"We're the Rowdy ruff boys why did the monkey want us?" all three of them asked together

"IDK! He just said 'blitz my darling mojo I need you to find my sons mojo they are the rowdy ruff boys mojo and in return I will tell you who your family is mojo!' so I went out to find you and we need to go back and talk to him." Blitz replied again.

I would have talked but, I didn't want to get in the middle of this it has to do with this girl's family so I'll leave it up to the boys to make the right chose hopefully.

"Fine let's just go boys you're coming with us girly." Brick typed before him and his brothers logged off quickly followed by blitz.

"I wonder what mojo wants." Miyako asked us

"Don't worry Miyako, the boys have changed so if mojo wants them to help him they won't do that. Let's just stay online for a little I'm sure they'll log back on to tell us what happened." I said but, I'm still nerves Mojo might not be the strongest but, he is somewhat smart. He might have a ray or something filled with black z rays. I didn't want to think about that though. Only a few minutes after they left the four returned and they all changed their screen names. Brick's was 'really!' Butch's was 'I can't believe that's head lice!' I couldn't help but to giggle at that it was just so random. Boomers was 'Ya, I'm not the youngest anymore!' and finally the most shocking one was blitz's 'the rowdy ruff girl'.

* * *

**ok i know it's short but don't bug me about that plz i will make a longer one ok**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I changed my username already now I'm lillyblossom 1999 ya I don't know why that's important but whatever let's get to the story**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**New puff**

* * *

Blitz POV

* * *

After going to see mojo the boys and I decided to log back on to the chat with the girls. My brothers said their names where momoko for the pink one, miyako for the blue one, and karuo for the green one. Any way when we logged back on we all changed our log in names. So now I'm in my new house, with my new family, on my own lap top, in my own corner. I got on the web site and put in a new profile pic. It was of an anime girl in teal like me. Her hair was pulled back by a teal head band like mine and it was blonde. It was a good pic so I used it. I looked up at my brothers who were all sitting on the couch. There was really bad Wi-Fi where I was so it took forever to load. Soon enough I got to the page that said "username please" I just rolled my eyes and thought of a new username. I ended up putting in my new title. The rowdy ruff girl. I sighed and lied my head against the wall as it loaded. 'This house is huge how did three boy get the money for this' I thought but I was snapped back to reality when I felt a steady hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the hands owner and came face to face with two navy blue eyes. They were slightly covered by a little bit of blonde hair a little darker than mine. I smiled as he said "blitz do you want to sit with us I mean we are family now." He smiled back to me "you shur boomer, butch and brick don't really like me that much." I replied "Na its fine there your brothers too even if they don't like It." he held his hand out to me and I took it he pulled me into an unexpected hug. "Blitz I'm happy you're my little sister." He said "thanks I guess." I replied as he let go of me. "It's nice you got my hair but, you have something I don't." he said to me as he put my laptop witch I was holding down on my suit case. "I have a lot of things you don't boomer that's why I'm a girl." I said to him but he had a really creepy smile on his face. "Well yes but that's not what I'm talking about." He laughed. I looked over his shoulder to see butch and brick now watching us intently. "I'm talking about this." He said as he took my head band. "Hey give it back!" I yelled "in your dreams!" he replied "boomer throw it!" butch interjected as he set down his lap top and stood up to catch my head band. Boomer threw it full force at butch who caught it with ease. "Come on brick help us!" boomer exclaimed as I jumped and tackled him. "WOW you guys can't take a girl can you." Brick smirked as he got up as well. He grabbed my waist and pulled me off of boomer. I kicked my legs until he said "calm down girly." I stopped and hung over brick's shoulder. when he was about to put me down on the couch I took his hat and ran upstairs. "Hey give it back!" I heard him yell. I kept running until I was outside a dark green door. I heard there pairs of heavy footsteps running to where I was so I opened to door. Once I went in, I knew it was butch's room. I walked over to his dresser stepping over clothes and other things that where scatter on the floor. On his dresser there where three picture frames among other things. On had a picture of him and his brothers when they were about 13 I'm guessing. In the next frame there was a picture of the girl who was online. It looked just like her profile pic I giggles and thought 'wow someone has a crush' the last frame was empty. 'For some reason I wish he will put a picture of me in here.' I thought I sighed and put the frame back down. Just as I put it down the door opened. It was brick boomer and butch. "Give me my hat." Brick said to me. "Give me my head band." I replied "never" boomer said "ok fine." I said as I looked on the dresser and found a lighter. I opened it and held the hat just above the flame. "DON'T YOU DARE." Brick said "how about a trade your hat and butch's lighter for my head band." I replied looking at their faces and thought 'wow guys if you would just give me my head band there wouldn't be a flame by this hat' "fine we agree." Brick said he sounded defeated I smiled and put the hat on my head. I tucked my bangs up in the hat to get them out of my face and started to walk out of the room. I got to the boys and tossed butch's lighter at him then started to walk to the stairs. Brick came up from behind me and dropped my head band in front of me then snacked the hat off me head. He then messed up my hair and said "you are defiantly my sister." I think I saw him smile before he walked down stairs. I then put my head band back on and followed him down stairs.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

* * *

I walked down stairs away from blitz and put my hat back on 'wow that is what I would do if I was on her side of the situation well great minds think alike.' I sat back down on the couch. Butch sat to my right and boomer sat on the far left leaning on the arm. there was just enough room for another person. I looked up and saw blitz sitting back on her suit case. Her hair was still a little messy from running around the house but, other than that she didn't look half bad. She had on a red tank top with a teal sweater over top of it that was hanging off one shoulder. Teal was her signature color. She also had a jean skirt on and some teal convers. She had two pony tail holders on her wrist like bracelets. She sighed and put her hair up in a high pony tail. Then went back to the chat. I looked at my computer screen too and saw that the girls were complaining about us not replying. We told them about the hat and head band fiasco then I looked up again to see blitz typing something. So I asked over the chat "hey blitz you want to sit with us I mean you are our sister." "Sure why not" she replied. I looked up she was smiling. She walked over and sat between me and boomer. She leaned over to me and said "thanks brick you're a great brother." "No problem blitz you're a great sister." I replied as we went back to the chat. Only two minutes after blitz sat down with us momoko typed "guys the professor just called he said he has something he needs to tell all of us and blitz you can come too if you want." "Thanks lets go guys." She replied as she logged off. We all did the same and sat our lap tops on our seats. In our new house the professor didn't live that far so we just walked. The girls answered the door when we got there. And we all walked in and sat on the couch. Except blitz she sat on the floor. "Hey sis?" boomer started "why do you always sit of the floor?" she thought for a wale "I don't know I guess I like it because I like having a little more room." She replied as she lied her back agents the couch. She also took her hair down I guess it was bugging her or something. "Hello boys when did you get here and who's this?" the professor said as he enter the room. "We just got here and this is our...er…sister blitz." Butch said every one could tell he didn't like the idea of a sister me and boomer are ok with it though. "Well um blitz is it wow this is perfect…blitz have you used one of thoughts hair bands yet?" the professor asked. Blitz looked up at us and I could tell she was really confused. "Blitz he just needs it for DNA." Miyako reassured her. "Um ok her you go professor." Blitz said as she took one of the hair bands off her wrist and handed it to the professor. "Thank you now for the puffs and ruffs I need a lock of hair form each of you." We all did what he said and gave it to him blitz whispered to me "is he always this…weird?" she asked. We all replied "Yes he is." Once the professor left ken and the talking dog walked in. ken is eleven now and is still home schooled. "Hey guys you here for the new experiment?" ken asked "yep" we all said. We had an awkward silence because we had nothing to really talk about and I don't think he noticed blitz was there until she broke the silence with her giggling. We all turned our heads and saw the dog was liking her. "Poochi stop it get off of her!" ken yelled as he grabbed the dog. "But ken she smells like the rowdy ruff boys, better aurally." The dog replied "*scream* the dog just talked!" blitz said as he jumped to her feet. "Wow blitz you are like your brothers, butch did the same thing the first time Poochi talked to him." Karuo laughed. "Wait a second you the girl butch has a pi…" blitz started but butch cover her mouth with his hand. "EW she licked me!" butch exclaimed as he move his hand from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve then we her an explosion. Strange enough blitz was the first on to run to the noise. We all jumped up and went to follow her. "DAD!" ken yelled as we got to the room he was in. it was filled with smoke. Once it cleared we saw a boy with messy blonde hair teal eyes and was wearing a teal shirt blue jeans and teal convers. "Professor!" blitz yelled as she ran to the professor's side and helped the boy get the professor to his feet. "Are you ok professor?" they both asked "looks like my experiment worked" the professor smiled as he looked at the two. The rest of the group and I just watched them. I noticed that the two kids didn't even look at each other yet. "What do you mean?" the two asked together again still not even noticing the others presence. "Blitz turn this way." The professor said as he moved her. "And blaze face this way." he moved the boy too. The two stared at each other for a few minutes until the both yelled "OH MY GOD HE/SHE HAS MY FACE!" I couldn't hold it in any more I started laughing so hard. I felt bad about it until the others started laughing too. Butch and karuo where rolling on the ground. "GUY STOP IT!" blitz yelled at us as she blushed a lot. It was the first time I saw he face get that red. "Sorry little B it's just you guys didn't even notice that the other one was standing next to you and then yelling 'oh my god he has my face!' it's hard not to laugh." Butch said between breaths. "Now guys stop it these are your siblings." The professor said as he laid a hand on blitz's shoulder. "Come on guys lets go back to the living room." Ken said still laughing a little. Once we all calmed down a bit we went back to the living room and piled everyone on the couch again but, blitz and the new kid where on the floor. "Ok boys you know how blitz is your little sister." The professor started "Ya" the three of us answered. "And girls you know how the rowdy ruffs are your counter parts." "Yep" the girl replied to the professor. "Well boys meet your sister's counterpart." The professor smiled. "My what what?" blitz asked. "Counterpart it's someone with the same DNA as you but of the different gender….i think." Miyako said. "Kind of it's actually a person or thing holding a position or performing a function that corresponds to that of another person or thing in another place." Ken replied with the correct definition but honestly that just confused everyone in the room more. "Stupid question?" the boy and blitz said at the same time then they glared at each other. "There are no stupid questions you two." The professor said with a smile. "If we touch will the universe caliphs?" they asked together again. "Most likely no." He replied "you want to try?" the boy asked "shur." Blitz said. Then the boy put both his hands out to her. Blitz grabbed them then looked straight at him her eyes wide. Almost as wide as his. I saw blush cover their faces then the dropped each other's hands and looked away. "So did it work?" the kid asked "nope we live." Momoko said with a smile. "You shur I pretty shur I felt something." Blitz said her back facing all of us. "Ya where shur." Boomer said. "WAIT!" miyako stood up "blitz you said you felt something right." "m-maybe." Blitz replied as her blush deepened. "Ok blaze did you feel something?" blaze looked up at her his face bright red "m-maybe what of it?" "Momoko you are in charge of blaze boomer come with me were in charge of blitz." Miyako said as she grabbed boomers and blitz's wrist.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

* * *

Miyako grabbed mine and blitz's wrists and started pulling us. Once again blitz and blaze said "WHAT" together. I thought it was cute. It seems like they like each other how sweet. Miyako pushed me and blitz into the elevator then pressed toe button to go to the bed rooms. We got pushed out of the elevator then pulled into miyako's room she sat us on the bed and said "I think I have a teal dress in here. She giggled as she went into the walk-in closet. "What is she doing?" blitz asked me "she is getting you into a dress you are going on a first date." I replied. Blitz started to blush a lot. I put my arm around her. "You'll be fine sis we may make it a double date." "w-wait how d-did you know I l-like him?" she asked. I couldn't help but to laugh. "It's hard to miss. Don't worry I like my counterpart too." "You what boomer?!" miyako asked as she walked out of the closet with a teal dress. It had no sleeves and a pen back. It had a skinny tan belt around the middle of it and miyako also pulled out a pair of cowgirl boots with a teal design on the sides. "Go and put it on as I figure out what to do with your hair." miyako said "ok." Blitz replied as she walked into the closet to change. When blitz was done she came out of the closet. The dress fit her perfectly. "Oh my gosh blitz you look amazing now come with me lets go do your hair come on boomer." Miyako said as we walked to the bathroom. "Ok I'm going to make a braid across the back of your head and It's going to end in a pony tail is that ok?" miyako asked "sure why not?" blitz replied as miyako started to condition brush and do blitz's hair. "Ok blitz if it's ok with your brother I'm going to put a little makeup on you." "Shur go right ahead." I replied "just a little though." "Got it" miyako replied then started to put a little blush and lip gloss on blitz. When she was done we showed blitz in the mirror what she looked like now. When we showed her, her teal eyes opened wide "oh my god thank you." She said as she turned and hugged us. "Ok blitz you ready?" I asked her "I don't know am I?" she asked right back "I mean I only met him to day what if something happens or what if someone gets hurt or what if.." "Calm down sis you're ready." I said and placed my hand on her shoulder. She nodded lightly "come on blitz it will be fun." Miyako said as we got in the elevator to go down stairs and show the others.

* * *

**Well this chapter is longer than the last one hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi sorry about all the typos in the last chapter I was booted off the computer before I could Prof Read it but and who here we go with chapter 3 ^-^

Blaze's POV

I'm sitting in the bathroom whale momoko is brushing my hair. I was still thinking about everything. A counterpart being born to day it's a lot to take in. and that weird feeling I got when I looked at blitz. "Blaze you almost ready to go?" momoko asked as she came around to face me. She was holding a white dress shirt and a teal tie. "What's is all this about?" I asked her she just giggled "blaze tell me the truth do you like blitz?" I felt my face get hot as I looked down letting my hair slightly fall into my face "I-I t-think so I mean is that ok she is my counterpart and I only just met her." I said still looking down. Momoko grabbed my shoulders then lifted my chin to make me look at her. She was smiling at me and her pink eyes were looking at me sweetly. "Blaze its ok all three of us girls like our counterparts and I'll tell you a secret blitz was made today too." She told me. I smiled and stood up I turned my back to her and took my shirt off and put on the dress shirt. I buttoned it. Then turned around and grabbed the tie. I looked at it then at momoko then back at the tie. I just held it out for her "what is it blaze?" she asked me "I just remembered…" I started "I don't know how to tie a tie." I sighed but, she just giggled again "don't worry I know how to I'll tie it for you." She smiled as she started to tie it. "So again why are you doing this?" I asked again "oh ya I haven't told you yet it's for your date." She said as she straitened my clothes "date with who?" I asked her still not knowing what she was talking about. "your date with blitz silly who else?" she replied as we left the down stairs bathroom. "a-a d-date with b-blitz what if something happens what if one of us gets hurt what if a monster attacks me and blitz don't have our powers working yet what if…" I was stopped by momoko's hand over my mouth "listen you will be fine just be nice to her ok." I nodded then she moved her hand. When we walked out of the hall way to the living room. Blitz was already down stairs. She was talking to her brothers. Then miyako turned around and saw me she gasped then tapped on blitz shoulder and whispered something into her ear. I just watched I saw that blitz's head band was gone and her hair was braided across the back of her head. Then I saw miyako step back and blitz nodded and turned around. All I could do was stare at her. She was in a teal dress with a tan belt cross the middle of it and she also had cowgirl boots on. She looked beautiful and then I felt my face get hot again. "Hi blaze y-you look great." She smiled and I saw her blush too. "You look amazing blitz." I said as I started to walk toward her. I was stopped by her brothers all three of them. I stepped back then herd blitz yell "leave him alone guys!" there excretions softened. Except for butch's he snarled at me "have her back here at 10:30 if you're not here with here at 10:30 I will go looking for you both got it." 'Wow this guy is scary' I thought "o-o-ok I will have her here at 10:30 sharp." I said then he stepped aside. "Sorry about them" blitz said as she looked down partly. "It's no problem there just worried about their sister that's all." I said as I lifted her chin up. "So you ready to go then?" blitz asked "shur is the park good with you?" I asked politely "the park sounds great." She replied as we walked outside. The park isn't too far away and the walk was silent except for when blitz sneezed. When we got the park we started to walk around a bit "so blitz?" I started "yes?" she replied "do you want to do a twenty questions sort of thing to get to know each other?" she smiled and nodded as we sat down on the swings. "Ok so blaze what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" she asked "chocolate chip cookie dough…blitz what is your favorite flower?" I asked in return "orange fire lilies…..favorite animal?" she replied "platypus but I like all animals…favorite real name?" I asked her "what do mean?" "like how when we go to school the professor wouldn't want us to use our super names so what name are you going to use?" she thought for a wale then replied  
"probably mai it's a really pretty name….how about you?" I had to think too. I didn't really know then I thought of one "Shinrai probably it means trust." "That's a nice name now can I trust you with something?" blitz asked unexpectedly "of courses what is it?" I replied as she stood up and stood In front of me "don't tell my brothers I did this." She said. Before I could reply she kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds but I felt so long. "They'll never know." I smiled. She smiled two as I stood up. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. This time I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She opened her mouth slightly and I slid my tongue in as I closed my eyes. She tasted like orbit bubble mint gun. That is now my new favorite flavor of gum ever. When our kiss was done we both stepped back and blushed. "Um it's almost 10:30 we should head back." Blitz said "o-ok." I said as we started walking hand in hand. But, before we could leave the park 3 girls stopped us. One had hair like karuo and was wearing a black sports bra. A cameo jacket with cut sleeves and a pair of black jeans. The one to her right, had red hair tied up with ribbons. She a pink shirt with a plaid pink skirt. The last on had long curly pig tails. A cut blue tank top with a black skirt and some black suspenders. "Hey berserk they didn't finish their game did they?" the one with blonde hair said as she snarled at us. I felt blitz grab my arm tightly but, I still just glared at the girls in front of us. "No they didn't brat." The one in the cameo replied "brute I know what to do lets have them come with us so they can finish." The one with ribbons added. "But w-we don't know you and we really need to get back home." Blitz stutter. I turned and hugged her I also whispered "calm down we'll be fine ok I promise." "Oh we can fix the first problem. I'm brat." The one with the pig tails said "I'm brute the one in the cameo said "and I'm berserk now come on now that where all friends lets finish your game." The one with ribbons said "no thank you we need to get home so please move." I said to them as I grabbed blitz's hand and tried to walk past them. "Where do you think you're going?" Brute said as she grabbed my collar and lifted me up. 'Wow she is strong for a girl. "Blaze! put him down!" blitz yelled. The brute dropped me and I landed on my knees. "Blaze are you ok!" blitz cried as she ran over to me. "I'm fine I think we need to get out of here." I said as I got up. "I'm sorry but, your date was just canceled." Berserk said as she grabbed blitz and held her away from me. "BLITZ!" I yelled trying to get to her but I was held back by brute and brat. "You'll see her soon lover boy you're going to the same place." Brat said as she tied my hands up with my tie and duck taped my mouth shut. 'Wow not only are they going to kill us blitz's brothers are going to resurrect me and kill me again!' I thought to myself. As the girls pulled me into a cave in the middle of the forest by the park. They pushed me to the ground by blitz who was crying. Her hands were tied up by her belt and her mouth was duck taped too. I couldn't do anything I felt helpless. I lied my forehead on blitz's to try to calm her down and it worked. She stopped crying. "Aw how cute." Brat said as she saw us "you know what I'll make you two a deal If you promise not to scream I'll take the tape off your mouths." I looked at blitz and she nodded we both turned to brat and nodded then she ripped the tape off the mouth. "Hey brat I have the big rope tie them together now." Berserk said as she walked into the cave. "Got it brute hold the guy down I'm going to untie him." Brat said then brute pinned me down. She un tied my arms and trough the tie across the room then tied my hands with the rope then wrapped it around the railing of one of the beds that where in there. "Girly get over her!" berserk yelled. "No!" blitz said as she got herself up and started to run out of the cave. "Get her brute!" berserk yelled as brute ran after her. When she came back to the cave blitz's cheek was bright red and she was being dragged by her hair. "You just made a very bad choose little girl now you can do as we say or get punished." Brat said "I'll never do what you say!" blitz shouted "alright well punish you right in front of your boyfriend." Brute said as she through her to the ground. They started to hit her and blaster her with their powers until she was out cold. Then they tied her up next to me. "Blitz!" I yelled as I got as close as I could to her. I was so close that her head was on my lap. I felt tears weal up in my eyes I tried to hold them back but they started to slide down my face. "Why did you bring us here?" I asked them without looking away from blitz. My tears started to land on her cheek and she woke up. She smiled at me slightly. "Oh you two you're here because we need her brothers!" berserk said to us as she stopped sharpening her dagger. "m-my b-brothers?" blitz asked weakly as she tried to sit up. "Yes your brothers we need them here they'll come to save you and you'll all live happily ever after." Brat said sarcastically "brat that's only if they win witch they won't." brute added as she slide water toward us. Blitz and I just looked at it 'how are we going to drink this?' I thought knowing my hands were tied up. "It's not poisoned if that's what you think." Brute said to us as I looked up at her. "Are you forgetting something?" I said as me and blitz leaned forward so they could see our hand tied behind us. "Oh sorry we gave you the water because you to need to be alive for you brothers." Brat said as she walked over and lifted the water bottle to blitz's mouth. 'Oh dear god guys come and find us soon.' I thought as I also drank the water.

Butch's POV

I was pacing across the room and kept looking at the clock. 10:55 it read. Everyone else was acting perfectly calm and watching TV. 'Where is that boy?' I thought as I was still pacing. "Uh butch if you don't sit down soon I think the floor might brake under you." Karuo said to me. I stopped walking and saw that they were all staring at me "I'm sorry karuo but I told that boy to be here at 10:30 and it's almost…uh well now it IS 11:00." I said to them as Poochi ran into the room. "Guys we have a problem." He started. "What is it" miyako asked as she stood up. "Me and the professor were watching blitz's and blaze's date to make sure nothing happens and and…" Poochi stuttered. 'Shit what happened' I thought "SPIT IT OUT WHERES OUR SISTER!" My brothers and I yelled as we all stood over the dog. "THEY WHERE TAKEN BY THE POWER PUNKS!" Poochi yelled. "SHIT!" boomer yelled in return. We all looked at him wide eyed. 'It's so not like boomer to say stuff like that' "WHY ARE ALL OF YOU STAIRING AT ME! WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLUM!" boomer yelled at us it was kinda scary how mad he was. "He's right blitz and blaze don't have power belts yet so they can't trance form." Momoko said to us. "Where do the punks have them?" karuo asked "we lost sight of then when they were pulled into the cave in the forest by the park." Poochi replied "dose the professor have here power belts ready?" miyako asked. I try to thing why would we need there belt? Then it hit me if we bright them there power belts they can transform. "Yes he has." Ken said as he walked into the room with the belts. Blitzes looks like ours. It was black but it have silver outlining it same with blaze's. "If you bring them their belts they can transform also there weapons are the elements. They can uses there weapons weather there transformed or not and I just activated them so you might want to go before they accidently start a forest fire because if there mad they'll start fire bending." The professor said as he walked into the room as well. I grabbed the smaller belt assuming it was blitzes and karuo grabbed the other one. Then we all transformed.

"Hyper blossom!"

"Rolling bubbles!"

"Powered buttercup!"

"Hard brick!"

"Explosive boomer!"

"Strong butch!"

"Let's go guys!" blossom yessed as we flew to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so recap blitz's and blaze's date was ambushed by the power punks and now they're stuck in a cave and the ppgz and the rrbz are trying to find them it's midnight now.**

* * *

Brat's POV

* * *

I sitting in chair in our cave. Yes my sisters and I live in a cave. Brute and berserk went to sleep I didn't because the ruffs sister and her boyfriend where tied to my bed. The girl was singing quietly as she lied her head on the boys shoulder. I stared laughing at the scene and yelled at her "are you shur you're related to the ruffs they would have had better luck if mojo made a bug." I laughed. She lifted her head and looked at me I could tell she was mad. "YOU don't know how strong I am if I weren't tied up I would kill you right here right now!" she yelled at me "Oh y you couldn't win a fight agented a puppy." I giggled "don't under estimate her." Her boyfriend said. I could have worn I saw flames in their eyes. "I'm not underestimating her I'm speaking truth." I said then out of nowhere the girl started to scream and alone with the high pitch noise can fire. I luckily dogged it but it can out of the entrance of the cave and set a tree on fire. I turned and looked at her. She was shocked that she just did that. "How long where you able to do that?" her boyfriend asked as my sisters woke up. "I don't know I just happened." She replied "I got an idea." Then she whispered something in his ear. All I hear was them snapping their fingers then they both stood up and the ropes where burned off there wrist. "What?" berserk said as we were corned by the two who had flames in their hands.

* * *

Bubbles POV

* * *

We were all flying looking for any sign of blitz or blaze. We were flying over the forest by the park. I was looking down then stopped in midair. "Guys! Didn't the professor say if there mad they could start a forest fire!" I yelled then the others flew to where I was and looked down too. "Ok first things first blossom bubbles put out the tree me and the boys will go into the cave and help the teals." Buttercup said as we each flew to our respective areas. It was really easy to put out the tree. We just flew around it really fast and it went out. Blossom and I flew into the cave. Right as we entered there was a blast of teal light then we saw blitz in fighting uniforms. Blaze's looked like the boy's outfits. He had the same black jacket same gloves same paints and shoes. The only thing that was different was that his shirt was teal. Blitz was like ours but in teal. "This. Is .AWESOME!" the teals yelled. "Hey bro watch this." Blitz said as brat ran up behind buttercup. Blitz made a whip out of fire and was hitting brat with it causing her to fall back. "You two know you can control more than just fire right?" boomer said as he blasted berserk back. "WE CAN!" the teals exclaimed "they can!" the punks yelled. "Ya you two can control all the elements." Butter cup said "that means water, earth, fire, air and maybe lightning." Brick said "and you have three targets so ready. Aim. Fire." Butch said. Right when he did blitz kicked a rock a brute and blaze sent a blast of air at berserk. Then finial they shot water at brat. All three of them where knocked out. "We did it!" blitz said as she jumped on blaze then kissed him. Every one landed and stared at them. When blitz saw us she brock the kiss and stepped away from blaze. She looked at me and I tilted my head toward her brothers. She nodded and ran to them. She jumped and tackled butch in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks for coming to help." She said as she let go of him but she was just pulled into a group hug by brick, butch, and boomer. "No problem sis." Butch said then the hug was over and all four of then stood up. "Oh and no killing blaze please." She said. They all sighed then said fine. Then blitz turned to us and hugged us. We squeezed her tight. "GROUP HUG!" I yelled as the boys joined in. when we broke the hug blaze looked down at his watch. "Happy Saturday guys." He said and we all laughed. "Guys where you tied up with this?" buttercup asked as she held up the rope with the burnt ends. "Ya why?" the teals said. "Use to tie up the punks well bring them to the professor." Buttercup said as she through the rope at the rowdy ruffs. "We'll all have a sleep over at professors." Blossom said "Awesome…..what you do you do at a sleepover?" blitz asked us and we giggles. "Ok there tied up BC let's take them to the lab." Butch said as he and brick grabbed the punks and flew off. Boomer, Blossom and buttercup did the same. "Can we do that?" blaze asked. "Yes you can. You just think fly and you will." I said as I took off too. "THIS IS AWESOME!" I heard blitz yell as she zoomed passed me leaving a trail of teal behind her. Then blaze tapped me on my shoulder "hey bubbles I'll race you." He said "you're on" I replied "ok 1." He said "2." I said back to him "3!" we both yelled as we zoomed to the lab. We landed on the front porch at the same time "I guess it's a tie." I said as I untransformed and walked in side. The others were already there and sitting in the living room. "Hey miyako, hey blaze!" blitz said to us every one was untransformed and talking. "Hey guys." Blaze said as he ran pass me and sat next to blitz on the ground. I did the same but I sat by boomer. "BLITZ! BLAZE! YOU'RE OK!" Poochi yelled as he jumped on blitz and started to lick her face. "Poochi get off of blitz remember the surprise." Ken said as he came into the room with his dad. "Come on guys we have a surprise for blitz and blaze cover their eyes." The professor said. Boomer covered blazes eyes and I covered blitzes. We followed the professor to the elevator and we went to the floor with the bed rooms. "Ok blitz first lead her this way please" the professor said I nodded and the girls followed us. We stopped outside a light teal door. Ken opened in and we walked in. "ok you can move your hands now miyako." I did as I was told and when I did I saw blitz's face light up with excitement. Her new bed room in the lab was her surprise. It had a bed with teal covers and teal pillows. The walls where white with teal whirls on it. She had a TV in fount of her bed. A window with a balcony. A walk in closet and four dressers. There was also a bathroom attached to her room. "I love it professor thank you so much." She said as she hugged the professor then ken and finally Poochi. "You're welcome blitz now let's go see blazes room." Ken said as we walked out of the room. The four of us girls stood in the hall way when blaze got to see his room. We stood there in silent until blitz asked "is there any food I haven't eaten since I was made." "ya we have some food down stairs we can make some when we watch a movie or two before bed but, for now let's go and change into some a pajamas." Karuo said as we walked into the room of our respective colors. I walked into my closet and pulled out a silk night gown and my blue fuzzy slippers and changed into them. When I was done I walked out of my room to see the girls were already changed and all of the boys doors where shut. "Are the boys changing?" I asked. "Ya they are." Momoko said. She was in a spaghetti strap pink tank top and some short shorts. "I like your outfit miyako. "Blitz complemented. She was in a pair of long teal pajama pants and a teal tank top. "If that's what you like." Karuo said. She was in a pair of long pajama pants with a green t- shirt. "Hey girls!" the boys said as they walked over to us. They were all wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt of their respective colors. "So…who wants to watch a movie and eat some snacks?" I asked and every one raised their hand. "So who's turn is it to choose the movie?" blossom asked "uh…I did it last time so its butches turn." I gulped knowing every time butch choses a movie it's a scary one. "Yes! I'll go get one." Butch said as he went into his room to get a movie. He walked out of his room and he was hiding the cover as we went into the elevator. "What you chose bro?" boomer asked "that's for me to know and for you to find out." Butch said with an evil grin on his face. "What's your problem miyako?" blitz asked me "it's just that every time he chooses a movie it's a scary one." I replied. "Blitz your sitting in between me and blaze on the couch ok." Brick said to her. "Ok." she replied. I could tell she didn't really understand the meaning of a horror film because she that a face on that made me think she thought brick was crazy. We all got down stairs and sat on the couch. Boomer was by the right arm of the chair I sat next to him. Momoko was next to me and brick was next to her. Blitz was in between brick and blaze. Karuo was next to blaze and butch and butch was at the left arm of the chair. "I'm going to get some food to put out here." Karuo said as she stood up to get it. She came back a few minutes later with popcorn, cookies, dr. pepper, coke and a big bowl of sweets. "Ok butch put it in." karuo said as she sat back down in her spot. "You all ready?" butch asked as he put in the movie. Then he sat back down on the couch and put his arm around karuo. Then in big bold print the title appeared on the screen. '_**THE SHINING' **_just from the title I buried my face into boomers shirt and he wrapped his arms around me. "'the shining'? It does not sound scary." Blitz said. I hear butch laugh really loud. Then I heard the movie start.

* * *

Blitz POB

* * *

(After the movie)

I was wrong. I was so wrong that movie was terrifying. I was hiding my face in blazes shirt and he was hugging me. "Butch I hate to say this but you were right you where defiantly right." I said as I looked up to see even karuo was clinging to butches arm. The movie seamed to scare everyone but, butch. Momoko has her face buried into bricks shirt and brick had his eyes shut. I knew he wasn't asleep because he asked if it was over. Boomer and miyako looked exactly the same. It was kinda scary to see my brothers like that but, I didn't say anything. "Ok let's go to bed its 3:00 it the morning." Butch said as he stretched. "HOW!" girls and I yelled at him. "I don't know close your eyes and think happy thoughts?" he replied as he went upstairs. "Oh now I am not going up stairs after you!" I yelled as I jumped up and grabbed onto butches arm as we walked up stairs. "Since when where you so clingy?" butch asked as we went up to my room "since you made me watch that movie." I yelled at him as we sat on my bed. "ok sorry I didn't know it would scare all of you ok here I'll make you a deal, if you promise not to kill me and you get karuo not to kill me either I'll sleep in here with you so you're not scared." Butch said to me. "deal." I replied as I got under the covers. Butch lied on top of them next to me. I smiled at him then said "good night bro." he rolled over onto his side and said "goodnight sis." Then we went to bed.

* * *

(Blitz's dream)

"_Good morning sis" butch said as I opened my eyes. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside. "Are you crazy butch it's still really early." I said as I rolled over. "Come on sis I have something to show you." Butch said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. "Why are we at miyako's room?" I asked but, instead of answering he opened the door. I walked in and he followed then turned on the lights. I looked around in horror as I saw all of my friends stabbed to death and there dead bodies covering the room. I also saw a girl that looked like a ghost in the corner. She had black hair and was wearing gold. She reached out to me. I turn and run to butch and hug him when I look up at him I see he has blood all over him. I start to walk back words but I trip and fall over bricks body. When I try to stand up I'm held down my bricks and boomers blood cover hands. My hands where held down my momoko and miyako. Their hands where as cold as ice. I look up at butch and see the karuo was still alive also blood splattered standing next to butch. Karuo held blaze up by his collar and through his body on me. "There's your boyfriend" Karuo said. "Signora Sis." Butch said and then it when dark._

(End of dream)

* * *

I sat up and started to scream. "Blitz, blitz! Calm down." Butch said as he wrapped me in a hug. I started to cry then I heard the door open. I couldn't see who enter but I did feel more arms around me. I looked up with tears still sliding down my face. I look around and see my brothers and blaze around me on my bed. I also saw the girls standing at the bottom of my bed. I was started to calm down till I saw that karuo had a knife in her hand. I screamed again then hid my face in butch's shirt again. "What happened?" boomer asked as he put his hand on my back. I looked up again "sorry to worry you guys I just had a really, REALLY bad dream." I sniffed as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You want to talk about it?" momoko asked as she and miyako sat on my bed with the boys. "sure." I replied. I told them my dream. It must of scared miyako because she was clinging to boomer's arm. Brick and boomer were wide eyed. Blaze came up and hugged me. And karuo and butch's eyes where down. "That's creepy." Brick said to me. "Are you really that afraid of me?" butch asked as he turned his back to us. "No I think it was just because you and karuo weren't scared or something. I a truly really look up to you you're not that scary. Except for when you're mad." I said as I touched his back. He turned around to look at us and he smiled. "Ok thanks for that image." Boomer said sarcastically as he looked at the clock it said 9:30 on it. "Well it's 9:30 who wants breakfast?" boomer asked we all nodded and stood up then when down stairs. When I went to close the door I saw the girl from my room. She was whispering "friend, friend, friend," To me and she had her arms out. This time she didn't have blood on her. I gasped at it then miyako touched my shoulder and looked into the room. "What are you looking at blitz?" she asked. I blinked and the girl was gone. "Did you see her?" I asked miyako "see who?" "The girl from my dream that I didn't know she was there!" I shouted "your just still jumpy come one we have pancakes." Miyako said with a smile. I closed the door and took the elevator down stairs with miyako. When I went down stairs I saw every one eating already. I sat down and started eat as well. "Hey did you guys watch the shining last night?" ken asked us. We all nodded then shivered slightly. "And none of you guys had nightmares?" Poochi added as he jumped onto my lap. "I have a question. How sound prof are these walls?" I asked as I pet Poochi. "Not very." Poochi replied. "Then how did you miss me screaming bloody murder earlier?" "That was you!?" the professor and ken yelled. "Ya that was me, and now I keep seeing this girl all over the place and she whispers friend, friend, friend, to me it's creepy." I replied "what does this girl look like blitz?" Poochi asked as he jumped off my lap. "Well she looked like that girl that's attacking the city." I said as I stood up a pointed at one of the many screens. "Come on guys lets go get her." Momoko said as she grabbed her compact "NO!" I yelled as I grabbed my compact. "I'm going alone if I need help I'll ask for it but I know how to beat her." I said as I transformed

"MEGA BLITZ!" I shouted then I flew out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I don't really have anything new to say other than out of cookies**

* * *

Blitz POV

* * *

I flew out of the lab to confront the girl form my dreams. She wasn't really doing anything bad. She was just trashing everything.

"Please stop!" I shouted as I landed behind her. She turned around and saw me

"Who are you?" she asked me she was walking backwards to get away.

"My name is blitz why are you doing this?" I asked her in return.

"Cause whenever I try to be good it blows up in my face so I thought I guess I have to be bad." She replied

"NO you don't have to be bad…what's your name?" I asked her she stopped walking. I finally got a good look at her. She had long black hair and was wearing an outfit that looked like a medieval warrior.

"My name is sapphire." She replied.

I smiled at her "well sapphire you don't have to be bad, you see my brothers use to be bad but because of their friend ship with the power puffs the changed to good." I said to her. She looked at me. She looked like she was about to cry when she yelled

"I have no friends I ran away there's no reason to be good for me!"

"You're lying sapphire, I'll be your friend if you help us fight evil instead of being evil." I said to her

"Really you would do that?" she asked me

"Definitely, I want to be your friend but it's your chose." I started to walk away from her after I said that.

"Wait!" she yelled to me. I turned my head to look at her.

"I want to be friends!" sapphire said then she ran up to me.

"That would be great." I smiled then she hugged me.

"ok time to let go, I'll take you to the lab so you can meet the others." She nodded then we stared to walk to the lab together.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

* * *

"Uh blitz?" I asked her as we started walking to the lab.

"Ya sapphire." She said to me.

"You know I can fly right?" I asked her. I could of sworn she flew here so why where we walking back.

"You can, then why are we walking." She said then we took off.

"Sapphire you said you ran way, where did you live?"

"Oh I lived in this kingdom that's hidden in the clouds, I'm the princess there." I started as I remembered my home.

"You were a princess!" blitz exclaimed

"Ya and I ran away from the prophecy." I replied. I didn't think it was a big deal.

"Ok how about this you tell me the prophecy and I'll show you around the town." Blitz said to me as we landed in front of this big white building.

"Deal" I replied as we walked into the building. Right as she walked in, she was wrapped into a group hug. I jumped back because when seven people hug someone at once it is kinda hard to take in. when they let go of her a small puppy came up to me and started to sniff my shoe. "Hi puppy." I said as I knelt down and started to pet the dog.

"Hey blitz how did you get her to come here?" the puppy asked. I made me scream and jump back.

"Sorry I should have warned you sapphire, Poochi can talk." Blitz giggle I glared at her.

"Sorry about scaring you." Poochi said to me.

"It's OK." I said as I caught my breath.

"Any way let's introduce our self's, I'm momoko or blossom." The girl with a red pony tail said to me.

"I'm miyako or bubbles." The one with pig tails said.

"I'm karuo or buttercup." The one with raven hair that reached her shoulders said.

"I'm brick." The boy in red said

"I'm boomer" the boy in blue said as he shook my hand.

"I'm butch." The boy in green said

"and I'm blaze." A boy that looked just like blitz said to me.

"The dog is Poochi, I'm professor utonium, and this is my son ken." The man in a lab coat said.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied.

"Now blitz time to show me around." I giggled.

"OK let me untransform and get you some different clothes than we can go your majesty." She giggled too as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the elevator. We rode the elevator up stairs and then went into a room that was almost completely teal.

"wow." I said as I sat on her bed.

"You like gold I'm guessing." Blitz said as she pressed her belt. She was now in a pair of blue jeans and a teal t-shirt. Then she walked into the closet. She came out a few minutes later with a pair of jeans, a white shirt with gold writing on it that said 'never back down.' And two pairs of convers. One in teal and one in white.

"Here you go." She said as she set the clothes on the bed.

"OK I'll be right back." I said as I walked into the closet and changed. Everything was the right size then I tied my shoes and walked out into the room. Blitz wasn't there any more so I started to look around. After I checked the entire room I walked out into the hall then I hear

"BOO!" and blitz jumped out of another room. I screamed and fell over

"Gotcha." She giggled then she helped me up

"Let's go sapphire." She said as we went into the elevator. When we got down stairs blitz told the group that she was going to show me around the city then we left.

"Prophecy time." Blitz said once we walked out of the neighborhood.

"OK, OK….so the prophecy was that…the princess would be corrupted on her 13th birth day and run from the palace. She will return after being saved by a brave warrior from a different realm. The warrior will have her coronation with the returning princess on the day of her 16TH birthday, on the same day will there fiancés be found and chosen by the new princesses. They will then return to the warrior's home and live out the rest of their life's there." I said when I was done I saw that we were by the capital building and blitz's eyes where wide.

"Does that mean since I got you to turn good that I'm the…"

"Yes you are the warrior." I said calmly as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I have to get married when I turn 16!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No blitz you're getting engaged not married, in my culture princesses get engaged at 16 and marry at 18 and the princesses get to choose their fiancé at their coronation." I said trying to calm her down.

"No I can't I'm just a girl that made a new friend. I have a boyfriend and my brothers. I can't leave them. What am I going to do just go up to them and say 'hi guys sorry but I'm leaving to become a princess and get engaged to some guy from a different would bye.' I just can't do that sapphire." Blitz said to me.

"I'm so sorry but, you have to go." I hung my head.

"Ok I'll do it for you, the prophecy did say that we return to my world so I, I think I'll be fine." She smiled at me when she said that but, I could tell she was very upset about it.

"let's go back we need to tell them and we also need to get going, I don't know how long it will take to get you home." Blitz said as she started to walk way. I sighed and ran to ketch up with her.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." I said to her as I hung my head. Then I felt her arms around me.

"It's ok it has to happen." She said to me. The rest of the walk was silent. When we got back to the lab they were Eating lunch. But blitz and I didn't take their offer to sit with the others to eat. Instead we grabbed the professor and went to the lab.

"What do you need girls?" he asked us. We explained the prophecy to him and how we needed to leave.

"I understand come with me." He said as he motioned for us to come with him. We followed him to this big room it was all white and had a few cabinets in it but that was all.

"I've known of the prophecy since I was little. I knew I would meet the princess someday so I made these." He said as he held up two identical lockets.

"These are special lockets, they can make it so you two can transform and fight if needed. I t will replace your belt blitz. You can also video chat with any of us through it and also blitz your 16th birthday is on Friday." The professor said as he put the lockets on us.

"Can I try it? I just can tell them in person." Blitz explained. The professor nodded then she opened her locket. Only a few seconds later momoko's picture appeared.

"Oh hi blitz." she said. Blitz explained everything to her then said at the end

"Tell blaze and my brothers that I love them." Then she closed her locket and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go." She sniffed. I nodded. She removed her belt and gave it to the professor then we transformed and flew out the window. Blitz stopped crying on the way there. Once we were outside the palace we untransformed and walked in. we ran to the throne room laughing together over the maids we made fall over. I was so happy to see blitz smiling. Once we got there we opened the door still laughing our heads off. We stopped when my mother amethyst shouted

"Young ladies stop acting like wild animals and keep proper."

"Sorry mother I giggled as I elbowed blitz in the side. She was still smiling when she stood up start.

"Sapphire?" my mother gasped. I nodded as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Where's father and Cyan?" I asked

"Oh yes there we be wanting to see you there at the archery field." My mom said as she loosened her grip

"I hate to interrupt but I could use some help sapphire." Blitz said I looked at her she was being held by some guards.

"Release her." I said

"But princess she is not from here." The guard said

"THAT'S IT!" blitz shouted as she kicked the guard. He released her then she made fire appear and turned it into a whip and hit the guard.

"Blitz cut it out" I shouted. She sighed and made the fire disappear.

"Just for the record he started it." Blitz said to me I giggled.

"Oh sapphire is the warrior? It is a pleaser to meet you great fighter." My mom said as she bowed down to blitz.

"Please don't do that." Blitz said then my mother stood up strait.

"Come on girls lets go tell the king and prince that the princess has returned." My mom said we walked behind her it the archery field.

"You going to love my brother, where twins." I whispered to blitz.

"I can't wait." She said back as we walked outside to the fields.

"Very good my boy." My father said as my brother made a bull's eye. Then my father turned his head and saw me and blitz.

"I can't be." He said

"My little sapphire and her mighty warrior." My father said as we I ran to him. Blitz followed me to him and bowed down to him.

"Oh great warrior you don't need to do that my dear." He said as he patted her head.

"Sorry." Blitz said as she stood up strait.

"I missed you father." I said as I jumped and hugged him.

"Father what's over there." I hear my brother say.

"CYAN!" I yelled as I ran and jumped on him for a hug.

"Sapphire your back…and who's your friend?" he asked me when he saw blitz behind me.

"Oh that's blitz the warrior form the prophecy." I replied blitz waved to him and said hi.

"I never thought that she would be cute." Cyan whispered to me. I elbowed him in the gut when he said that.

"Hey to do mind if I try this?" blitz asked us.

"Not at all." My mother said

"We'll teach her!" cyan and I said together.

"Thank you both, now we need to go prepare a room and start preparations for blitz's coronation." My father said as he and my mother walked in side. Blitz's face went pale at the word coronation. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It will be ok it's not just going to be you." I said to her she smiled in return.

"Ok so here." I said as I handed her a bow that I use and since where the same height I assumed it would work.

"Ok over her blitz." Cyan said as he lead blitz to a target at the end of the line.

"Ok you put the arrow here." He said.

"Ok you need to stand over here." He said as he grabbed her waist and mover her to the side a bit.

"Now draw all the way back to you cheek, aim, breath and release." He said to her. She did as she was told and hit the exact center.

"I did it!" blitz said she both hands in the air when she did that. Then out of know where she kissed cyan. She blushed and stepped back

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said as she dropped the bow and ran into the palace.

"Well that was random." I said as I walked over to cyan.

"She just kissed me. YA I KNEW SHE LIKED ME!" he shouted. I looked at him then slapped him.

"Come on." I said as I ran into the palace with cyan following me. I stopped a maid and asked

"Where did blitz go?"

"Oh the warrior she ran into here new room the king and queens set up for her." The maid replied

"Where is it?" cyan asked

"Oh it's right next to sapphire's room."

"Thank you!" we both said as we ran to the bed rooms. Before we walked into her room we cracked the door a little. I saw her crying on her bed. I think I heard her say 'I'm so sorry blaze'.

"Stay here." I whispered to cyan as I walked into her room. I sat on her bed and put my hand on her back.

"Sapphire I'm so sorry I thought he was…I'm so sorry." Blitz said as she hugged me.

"Blitz its ok, why don't we call them together." She nodded and she took off her locket and opened it. This time we saw boomers face and in the back ground we hear

"Why did she leave? She didn't even say good bye!"

"Hi bro." blitz said as she wiped away her tears.

"BLITZ! Are you… why are you crying?" he asked but before we could answer in the back ground we hear every one yell

"Its blitz! put her up on the TV."

"Ok, ok calm down, give me a sec sis." Boomer said then the next thing we knew we could see everyone.

"So blitz why are you crying?" boomer asked again blitz looked down so I sighed and answered

"She accidently kissed my brother because she thought he was blaze when she made a bull's eye in archery." I explained

Blitz blushed like crazy and looked up then glared at me "Sapphire!" she said to me.

"sorry." I replied.

"Ok I'll be right back I have to go apologize to cyan you guys can talk to sapphire." Blitz said as she got off the bed and went to the hall shutting the door behind her.

I looked back at the locket and whispered "ok I don't have much time you see blitz has her coronation on Friday, after the coronation is a party every one will be wearing masks except for the royalty. I want all of you to come so get dresses and tuxedos. I'll pick you up at 7:30 on Friday before the dance and help you here ok it will just make her happy if your all there and don't forget to wear masks ok."

They all nodded and it was perfect timing because blitz just walked back into the room and said "I'm back!" as she sat next to me again.

"So blitz how is it there?" miyako asked

"Oh ya it's amazing here, it's really high up and I have a great veiw of japan I with you guys could see it." Blitz said to her friends. They all smiled at her then I head a familiar voice yell

"BLITZ IT'S YOU ARE YOU A PRINCESS YET?" it said as the puppy jumped onto momoko's lap and joined the conversation.

"Not yet Poochi, to be a princess I have to be 16, my birthday is the same day as the coronation, so I'll be 16 on Friday." Blitz said as she smiled.

Then we heard a beeping noise and every one sighed. "Sorry blitz looks like mama's attacking again we'll call you later." Brick said then everyone waved and said bye.

"Mama?" I asked as she closed her locket.

"I never explained that sorry." She giggled then all the sudden we heard a crashing noise and cyan ran into the room.

"Perfect timing I was just about to tell her how I as made." Blitz smiled at cyan as he shut the door.

"I already know how you were made." He replied then I face palmed

"She was made by a monkey you dodo." I said shaking my head

"Well then the monkey just put his…" cyan started

"OK! No that's not how I was made. I was made two days ago." Blitz interjected and thank god she did. "Ok I was told that the monkey had extra chemical Z from when he made my brothers. So he used that plus DNA from my brothers and the ppgz, he also put in puppy fur, bunny fur, and kitten fur so I would be a girl. Then I appeared and the professor said I was 15 and my birth day is on Friday."

"OH cool." Cyan and I said together making blitz giggle I was so happy that she was happy I just hope she can stay like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6…oh also sorry to all the people who were reading my truth or dare thing I'm canceling it so I'll keep up the old one but no new on so thanks to**

**Earth panda 5, crown172, Mysterysmiles, rainbow ridge, phoenixinside, and iammrquacky**

**For all of the support and dare even if they were never shown so let's get to chapter 6 then**

* * *

Cyan's POV

* * *

Me, sapphire and blitz where in blitz's room hearing the story of how blitz was made. She started giggling at the end it was so cute. I hear that on Friday it's not only her coronation but, also the day blitz and sapphire are going to get engaged. I have a meeting with my parents about that I don't know why they need me though. Any way back to now.

"Well you guys it's getting late I'm going to go to bed." Blitz yawned as she walked over to the closet door.

"Ok blitz of you need anything you can pull a maid in or you can get one of us I'm the door to your left and sapphire is the door to your right good night." I said as we walked out of the room.

When we closed to door sapphire hit me.

"OW what the heck we that for sapphire?" I said as I rubbed the back of my head

"Stop it I can tell you like blitz but, she has some one she loves already you may not care but, she was forced to break up with her boyfriend because she had to come here." She said to me

'That must suck but, I can't just stop liking her' I thought "I feel sorry for her…well good night sis see you in the morning." I said in reply as I went into my room

I walked to my closet a pulled out some gold colored pajama pants and a black t-shirt then went into my bed. 'I need to think of a way that blitz will except my proposal.' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"Prince Cyan." A maid said as she lightly shook me "it's time to get ready your parents have asked for an audience with you." She smiled as I sat up.

"Ok thanks tell them I'll be there in a minute ok." I replied as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

The maid bowed and left my room. I saw that she set out some clothes for me. It was a gold shirt and some black paints. I put it on and brushed me hair a little then walked out the door. As I was walking out my door I heard a scream from next door. I ran to the doors and opened them. I saw blitz sitting up in her bed breathing heavily.

"What happened?" I asked as I went over to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you I just had a bad dream." She said to me then put a small smile on her face.

"Ok well get ready for the day then go down to breakfast ok." I said as I ruffled her hair

She giggled the nodded and I walked out of her room and closed the door and started to walk to the throne room. I walked in and saw my mother and father where both in there. I closed the door and walked up to them.

"So what you need?" I asked them and they both smiled

"Cyan you know that you are of age and need to find a fiancé." I father started I nodded in reply

"Well your sister and the warrior are going to be of age as well and will need there fiancés." My mother continued

"Ok so what?" I asked I knew all of that already I just needed to know what they wanted.

"We would like you to win the warriors heart and marry her." My father said to me

"w-why?" I asked not wanting to say no but, I don't get why I have to do this

"It will look great for our kingdom, I mean the kingdom that is welcoming and has a queen from earth." I mother said

"Ok how am I going to do that again?" I replied to them coolly but in side I was celebrating I have to marry someone I like yes normally it's the other way around.

"We have set up lots of moments where you'll be alone together although I don't think this will be very hard I mean I heard she already kissed you once right." My mother answered

"Well ya but…" I tried to tell them what happened really but I was interrupted by a guard opening the door.

He bowed down then said "prince cyan your breakfast with the warrior is ready she is waiting." He said as she stood up strait again.

"Go on son don't keep your bride to be waiting." My father said I just bowed and walked out of the throne room to the dining room.

I opened the doors to the dining room and saw blitz sitting there getting leisured by a maid on how to use proper edict. She was resting her cheek in her hand and blew the hair that fell out of the pony tail out of her face.

"Hi blitz having fun. " I joked as I sat down

"A ton." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh prince cyan good morning your food will be out in a minute." The maid then bowed and left the room.

"Um cyan where's sapphire and your parents aren't they going be here?" blitz asked

I sighed "well you want to know the truth?" She nodded in reply so I sighed again "ok well this morning the meeting with my parents it was about you, they said they set up a lot of dateish situations for us because they want us to fall in love then get married because it would give our kingdom a good image."

"Why did they think this would work?" blitz asked as our food was set down in front of us.

"I don't exactly know." I said as I put some egg in my mouth.

"I got it!" blitz exclaimed as she stood up. She looked around then sat back down. "sorry ok well how about we put on a little show for them." She smiled

"What do you mean?" I asked then put the last of my food in my mouth

"We need to pretend that we love each other. Then have a super bad break up." Blitz said with her smile still on her face

"Well I'm in it sounds like fun and nice dress." I said I finally saw that she was in a teal dress with short sleeves and a dark teal wrap around her waist.

"Uh thanks but ok where starting now bye." She said then kissed my cheek then left

I just sat there for a little then walked out myself.

* * *

Karuo POV

* * *

Once again blaze was pacing around the room because of blitz leaving to go who knows where. I do think it was weird that she had momoko tell us instead of telling us herself. Well today in Monday and we were going to have school today but mojo crushed it yesterday night with a robot so they canceled the last week of school. I'm for once happy he tried to take over again it was right after we called blitz. So we were all on the couch together watching blaze pacing then the phone rang. I reached for it but butch grabbed it first

"Maybe next time butter babe." He said before answering.

We all watched him on the phone. The longer he was on the paler his face got. "Ok ma'am well all be there in a few minutes." He said then hung up and looked at us. "Someone call blitz mama's in the hospital the nurse said that he might not make it." Butch said then transformed.

Brick and boomers faces went pale then they transformed. I looked at the girls and nodded then we transformed with blaze then we all flew out the window. We got to the hospital and untransformed in a nearby ally then ran in. "oh hello miyako who are your friends?" the nurse at the front desk asked

"Not important right now where here to see mojo jojo." Brick interrupted then the nurse nodded.

We walked down the hall to room 158. On the door it had a sign that said 'critical situation'. "Mr. Jojo is inside you may go see him if you would like." The nurse said then we all walked in.

The boys ran past us almost pushing us over to get to mojo first. I think I saw mojo smile slightly when he saw the boys there. He lightly ruffled boomers hair. Then I saw something I never thought I would see. The rowdy ruff boys where crying over mojo. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder it was butch he whispered in my ear "come on lets go call blitz to get her down here." I nodded in reply as we walked out of the room. He opened his compact and then blitz's face appeared.

"Hey guy, whoa butch where you crying what on earth happened that would make the great butch jojo cry?" she giggled at little the butch said "you need to come to the hospital asap."

Blitz's eyes widened "what happen did someone get hurt!" she said really worried then we saw sapphire and a boy come up behind blitz.

"Blitz it's time for your dance lesson." Sapphire said but tears started to stream down blitz's face.

"It's mama he's dying." Butch said matter of factly.

"You mom… do you mean the monkey?" the boy asked me and butch nodded

"Come on blitz's me and cyan will take you to the hospital see you guys soon." Sapphire said then we closed our compact and walked back into the room just in time to hear mojo ask "where is your sister mojo?"

"She's coming soon mama." Butch said as we walked back up to the bed.

A few minutes later the nurse walked in "you have three more children who want to see you sir." she said

"Let them in" brick replied then blitz ran in and pushed her brother apart and started to cry. Then sapphire and a boy with black hair walked in and stood behind us. All three of them looked fancy for a hospital visit. The girls had on dresses and the boy was in a gold shirt and some black paints. I just shook that off and looked at mojo talking to blitz with his big monkey hand on her face then he said

"Take care of her boy's mojo."

Then he put his hand down and closed his eyes. We heard one loud beep and blitz started to cry into boomers chest. All of us had tears running down our cheeks. The nurse and some doctors ran in and saw all of us crying. Blitz and her brothers all hugged each other. "I'm so sorry for you loss." One of the nurses said as she lightly touched blitz's back.

The nurses and doctors took mojo out of the room leaving us in their alone. Sapphire ran up and hugged blitz too. Then the boy none of us new. Followed by blaze then miyako and momoko and finally me. We stayed like that for a whale then we heard beeping. We looked down and it wasn't our belts then blitz touched her neckless then shook her head. Sapphire took her neckless off and opened it. "Sapphire where are you and where is your brother and the warrior!" we heard a woman shout.

"Mom! I'm not going to be home for a whale none of us are going to be blitz's mama just died let her stay for the funeral please well be back before Friday don't worry!" sapphire shouted in return then blitz started to cry hard again.

"Oh well tell the warrior she has our sympathy." Her mom said then sapphire shut her locket.

"Come on blitz we need to get ready I'll call a priest and well burry mama later today." Brick said as he wiped her tears way.

She nodded in return then started to walk to the door with blaze who hugged her again. When she left sapphire turned to us.

"OK now you guy have to come I don't think she'll even be able to go through with it without you guys there." Sapphire said we all nodded then walked out of the hospital room as well. When we got back to the lab blitz sat on the couch with us leaning into blazes chest. It looked like she was sleeping on him. I saw the black haired boy glaring at then.

"What's your problem?" I asked him

"That's my fiancé." He growled then I heard blitz sigh "no I'm not I said that I'm not going to marry you we just have to act like it until Thursday then I have to break your heart." She mumbled as she snuggled deeper into blazes chest not even opening her eyes.

"Wait what?" sapphire asked him

"Your parents said me and cyan have to get married before he could did agree he was told to leave so we are pretending to be dating I guess until the party when I have to get engaged." Blitz mumbled but she didn't move. I think she fell asleep for real this time. Every on sat down in the living room and we started to watch TV. About five minutes later we all heard crying. Then we all looked at blitz.

"I'll tap into her dream and try to calm her down guys." Momoko said as he lied her head on bricks shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

Momoko's POV

* * *

"I'll tap into her dream and try to calm her down guys." I said then lied me head on bricks shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

IN BLITZ'S DREAM

* * *

'Wow it's really dark and glooming in here' I thought as I started walking around trying to find blitz. Then I heard a gunshot and I decided to run to it. I ran all through this place until I saw it. Blitz was on her knees crying. I came up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder then smiled. She jumped and looked at me.

"Thank god they haven't gotten to you yet." Blitz cried as she hugged me

Then I turned my head to see what she was looking at. Then I saw it was her brothers. They had all been shot. I hugged blitz tighter when I saw in then I heard a familiar voice say "get off of her blitz." We looked to see him. It was the boy from earlier with black hair. He had a gun pointed at us.

"Blitz I killed all of your friend's family even that talking dog. I even killed my sister, you should have said yes to me." He said as he aimed.

"blitz." I whispered "this is all a dream we need to wake up now ok."

"How?" blitz asked.

"Just think about it then you'll wake up and if you don't want me or you to get killed you need to wake up." I said

"Ok I'll try." Blitz said as she closed her eyes. Then it got dark and we heard a gunshot.

* * *

END OF DREAM

* * *

Me and blitz sat up and gasped. "Good job we didn't get killed." I lightly painted because going into dream takes lots of energy.

"What did you dream about anyway?" the boy with black hair asked as he knelt down by blaze and blitz.

Blitz squeaked and hid her face back into blazes chest. Blaze wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"All I can say is I think she rejects the proposal." I said as I lied back down on brick.

"What was her dream about momo-chan?" brick asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh well blitz said no to that kid and he went on like a killing spree and murdered everyone." I said then everyone turned their head to look at the kid.

"Don't take it too personally cyan, I had a dream that my brother and his girlfriend killed us. That was the first time I saw sapphire." Blitz said as she looked up from blaze.

"HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND!" karuo said but, I didn't change much because she was just lying on his chest.

"Aw, you know you love me butter babe." Butch said.

"Well I know that's true the other way around because butch is NOT good at hiding pictures of people he likes." Blitz giggled but butch got up and stomped over to her.

Karuo was blushing I knew she liked butch so this was amazing to watch her reaction.

"Don't hurt family." Blitz said as she got off the couch and ran to the other side of the room to the love seat.

"Who said I was going to hurt you?" butch smirked as he grabbed her around the waist and through her onto the chair. Then he leaned over her and started to tickle her.

"Butch *laugh* stop *laugh* it!" blitz said laughing in between words.

"Never little sis." He said as he continued to tickle her.

"I *laugh* have *laugh* a *Laugh* peace treaty." She giggled. In butch stopped and asked "what is it."

She whispered something in his ear. He smiled evilly then whispered something into blitz's ear.

"Sorry boomer…BOOMER LIKES MIYAKO!" blitz shouted at the top of her lungs.

Both boomers and miyako's faces turned bright red. Brick started laughing then butch shouted "AND BRICK LIKES MOMOKO!" his face got red and so did mine. Blaze sat up and yelled "THE GIRLS LIKE THERE COUNTER PARTS!" that's when sapphire and the boys standing next to her started laughing hard.

"How do you two know all of that?" all of us shouted except blaze and blitz. They looked at each other and laughed "because you told us."

"You two are dead!" Karuo said as she got up we all did the same.

The teals grabbed each other's hands and sprinted through the house and we chased then.

"Blaze we need to split up." Blitz shouted as she was getting to the end of the hall.

"OK 3." Blaze started

"2." Blitz replied

"1!" they both shouted as they turned different corners.

"OK BOYS GET YOUR SISTER WE GOT BLAZE!" I shouted as we chased after the teal.

* * *

**Ok going on Vacation tomorrow ^-^ so won't post for a while well hope you like it and again sorry to the people who read the truth or dare thing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm home from vacation! YAY ! Ok btw the truth or dare thing I have decided to make one last chapter of it with all of the dares I have now so ya lets go on to the story…..DISCLAMER! I do NOT own the ppgz or the rrbz I only own blitz, blaze, sapphire, and cyan**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

* * *

We chased blitz down the halls of the lab until brick was close enough to grab her. At the same time that his arms where around her waist he tripped and landed on top of blitz.

"Ok, ok you guys win you got me." Blitz whale giggling.

"You two ok?" I asked because they were still on the floor brick on top of blitz.

"Ya." Brick said but he didn't get off of her.

"Um brick can you get off of me…you're crushing like a….well…bunch of bricks." Blitz said laughing at the end. Butch and I started laughing too as brick got up and helped blitz up too.

"I don't get it." Brick said as he looked at all of us laughing.

We all looked at each other then started to laugh even harder. I honestly wasn't mad about them yelling that I liked miyako and I'm happy that she apparently likes me back. RING, RING, RING! Bricks phone interrupted our laughter and my thoughts. Brick picked it up and said a lot of "yeps, that's fine, and yes sirs." I had no clue who he was talking to until he turned to us and said "get the girls, blaze, and your two friends blitz. Tell them to go put something black on they said that they are only open in ten minutes so we need to get ready now."

We all nodded and split up. Blitz and I ran the way the girls went and brick and butch went back to the living room to tell blitz's friends to ask for some clothes to wear.

"Girls it's time to get ready the funeral is in ten minutes." Blitz said as we turned the corner and saw momoko helping blaze up, miyako and karuo lightly slapping him.

"Ok we will." Miyako said as she turned to us. I think I saw he blush when she saw me but I shrugged it off and went to the elevator with a parade of people behind me.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

I walked out of my room in the lab with a black tux on with a gray shirt. I saw that all the boys were wearing the same thing and that the girls were not done yet.

"Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes blaze." Blitz's friend said I think she said his name was cyan.

"No problem dude just stay away from blitz as a thank you." Blaze replied in a very serious tone.

"Hey guys you all ready?" blitz asked. Her voice was quieter than usual. As she walked out of her room with sapphire.

Blitz had her golden hair down with a little pulled back out of her face with a black bow. She had on an interlay black dress on that went a little past her knee. It had a dark gray ribbon that went around her waist and short sleeves. She also had on gray tights on and black heals. The only make up she, had on was black lip stick.

Sapphire had her black hair straitened. She had on a dark gray dress that went to her knee with a black belt on her hips. She also had on black tights and black lip stick with a pair of black heels and a gold locket that looked like the one blitz was wearing.

"Uh guys how much time do we have until we need to be there?" momoko and karuo yelled together as they ran out of their rooms.

"About six minutes why?" butch said as blitz straitened his suit.

"GUYS TAKAAKAI WAS HIT WITH WHITE LIGHT HE JUST TEXTED ME HE SAID NOW HE LOOKS LIKE A ROWDY RUFF BUT IN BLACK!" miyako said as she ran out of her room in a black knee length dress that had gray lace over top of it and black heels.

"WHAT!?" all of us yelled.

"Not just him kuriko got hit too she just texted me 'momoko I got hit by this white light and now I'm in a uniform that looks just like the ppgz but it's orange what should I do?" momoko read out load. She was in an outfit that looked like blitzes but, she didn't have a wrap around her waist and her hair was in a ponytail with a small black bow.

"Oh no my friend June was hit too she said she was at the park and got hit by white light and now she's in white ppgz outfit." Karuo said as she looked down at her phone that she took out of her pocket. She was in a gray dress shirt and black dress paints with black flats.

"Girls call your friends and tell them to put on black and go to the cemetery we will explain this to them after mojo's funeral." The professor said as he walked out of the elevator with ken. They were both in black suits. The girls nodded and called there friends.

"Professor what do we tell them to do with the outfits?" momoko asked as she dialed in the number.

"Tell them to put them in a box and bring the box with them." He replied and the three nodded.

When they all hung up they looked at us and we nodded then went down stairs. Once we got out of the elevator and walked outside I said blitz stop on the porch. She had her head down so I ran up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You ok sis?" I asked. She looked up at me and I say a tear run down her cheek. She shook her head no.

"Come on blitz its ok you still have us and mojo will be fine where I uh think he's going." That made her giggle as she said that. "Well let's hope that making us was a good enough thing to do to get himself there." She said then I lightly hugged her. "I know it is." I said as I rubbed her back

"HEY SLOW POKES WE DON'T HAVE FOREVER!" butch yelled and we laughed as we let go of each other and started to walk to the cemetery.

After the service blitz was still crying a tiny bit. "You four are you his uh 'children'?" a police officer asked me and my sibling when we were about to go and talk to the others.

"Yes sir, what do you need?" blitz asked sweetly

"Well the police went through his lab and we found his will and there is some things you might want to know about that's written in here." The officer said as he handed blitz the will

"Thank you sir." She replied with a small curtsy then we all started to walk away to the girls.

"Blitz what's that?" blaze asked as he came up from behind her and hugged her.

Blitz pressed the paper agencies her chest and looked up at him "I'll tell you after you tell me who the three of them are." She giggled as she pointed at the three kids that only the girls knew.

"Ok then the boy is takaakai, the girl with white hair is June, and the girl that is the same age as ken is kuriko." Blaze explained.

"It's nice to meet all of you I'm blitz but, I'm thinking that I might start going by Mai in public." Blitz said then she pointed at me and my brothers "and these are my brothers. We have the grump, the boss, and the la, la land AKA Butch, Brick, and Boomer."

Everyone but me and my brothers started laughing at the other names she called us. I'm going to take a guess and say that butch is the grump, brick is the boss, and I'm la, la land unfortunately.

"Ha, ha, ha, well _girly _lets go back to the lab and read mama's will." Butch said and that made blitz mad. She hated it when we called her girly.

"All right _green goblin _lets go." She snapped back then we all started to walk back to the lab.

We all walked in and sat on the couch and the teals where on the floor again.

"Um may I have the new three I need to talk to them?" The professor said. The three stood up and nodded then followed the professor into his experiment room.

"Ok I guess I'll read this out load." Blitz said then she cleared her thought and read

"_The will of Mojo jojo, I will give all of my things to my children because I have no one else to give anything to. And to my dearest children. I know that just recently I made blitz and extended our family but, I discovered more chemical Z in my lab. I used it to make more children. I had enough to make three and a half. So I used it all. I ended up making two brothers for you and two more sisters as well. They are all 15 years of age. Unfortunately one of the girls had the effects of only having half of the chemical Z needed to make one of you so she was made very sick. I had to use some old parts from my robots to help her live so that one is half robot. There colors are orange and white for the boys. Black for the girl. And finally for the half robot yellow. The orange ones name is bright. The white one's name is blade. The black one's name is bell. And finally the yellow one's name is biohazard or bio for short. I want you four to find them. They all live together in the apartment building three blocks away from my lab. They live on the second floor rooms 264 and 265. Please find them and bring them back to your home. I love you my children and thank you for your help with your new family sincerely, Mojo jojo."_ When she was done she set down the paper.

"So the plan is go change and then find your new siblings?" miyako asked as we all sat up.

"I guess so." Brick said.

We all went to our rooms and changed. Personally I am existed that we have more sibling. Well I pulled on a blue t-shirt blue jeans and my blue convers then walked out of my room. Surprisingly blitz and sapphire beat me out. Blitz was wearing a teal tank top and jeans with her convers and sapphire was wearing a white t-shirt with 'come and get it' written on it in gold letters. She had on a jean skirt that was bedazzled around the pockets and a pair of gold convers.

"Ready boomer?" blitz asked me

"Yep I think." I replied

"Come on really dude you are the most ready." Cyan said as he walked out of my room. He went in after I was done changing. He had on a purple t-shirt with jeans and some purple convers.

"Ok shur cyan whatever you say. The sad part is right after I meet them I'll have to leave and go back to the palace." Blitz sighed. I rubbed her back and smiled at her as brick and butch came out of their rooms.

"Ok where are the girls that live on earth at the moment." Butch asked as he came out in a dark green t-shirt, black skinny jeans with a silver cane hanging from one side, and sneakers.

Blitz rolled her eyes "we still live in the atmosphere."

"Hate to burst your bubble but that's not earth." Brick commented

"Whatever." Sapphire and blitz said at the same time

"Ok where ready." The five other girls said as they ran out of the rooms.

Momoko was in a pair of skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt, miyako was in a blue sundress, karuo was in pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and June was in a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it and some black skinny jeans, and finally kuriko was in a pair of jean shorts with an orange t-shirt.

"Where's your friend miyako?" I asked

"Oh he is changing in the bathroom down stairs." She giggled as we all went down stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok sorry I've been having writers block lately so this chapter might suck.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**Blitz's POV**_

* * *

We all ran down stairs. I'm so excited I'm not the only girl any more this is awesome. The only thing that's bugging me is that I pretty much get to say hi then I rush out the door so the queen won't kill us. Well when we got down stairs we saw taka in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey black boy you ready to go?" boomer asked when we were all in the living room.

"Uh yes?" he replied

"Come on I want to meet my sisters and brother!" I said as I started to pull on brick's sleeve like a three year old.

"Ok, ok let's go guys." Brick said as we all ran out the door.

I was in front. I ran all the way from the lab to the apartments. Then I ran up the stairs to outside the rooms. I looked behind me and I didn't see my friends any more. I just shrugged it off and took the folded will out of my pocket. Yes I folded it because it was one piece of paper and what if they don't believe me. I read the number again to make shur it was right then I knocked on the door. I few seconds later a girl with curly ginger hair, yellow eyes, freckles on her cheeks, and was wearing a yellow and brown dress opened the door with a smile. She gasped then asked

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU BLITZ?!"

I giggled and replied "yep are you bio?"

"Yes I am come in your our older sister right? Oh wait we have three older brothers right?"

"Yep I just run a lot faster than them."

We both laughed then another girl walked into the room. She had bleach blonde hair, black eyes, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black beanie on.

"Bio who is this?" she asked as she saw me

"Bell this is our sister blitz." Bio replied as she pulled the other girl closer to us.

"Cool I'm bell and this is bio, you know that she's half robot right?" bell asked me

"yep." Right when I finish there was a knock on the door and I heard butch yell

"Why dose that girl run so much faster than us?"

"And our brothers and the power puffs are here now." I said as I went and opened the door.

"Hey blitz." June said as she and the others walked in.

"Ok if you're related to us come over here." Bio said then our brothers walked out of the group to the other side of the room. "Thanks."

"You girls ready for the names?" I asked and they nodded I took a deep breath and started. "Red boy is brick, orange girl kuriko/ butterfly, green boy butch, green girl karuo/ buttercup, blue boy boomer, blue girl miyako/bubbles, teal boy blaze, pink girl momoko/ blossom, white girl June/bee, black boy taka/ bullet, gold girl sapphire, and purple boy cyan." After I was done very one started to clap I didn't know why but ok.

"Oh give me a second." Bell said as she ran out of the room and came back with a boy that had white hair, silver eyes, a gray shirt, and jeans on.

"Ok I'm bio, that bell, and the boy is blade." Bio said with a smile. Then there was beeping.

It was me I took off my locket and opened it. When I did I saw it was my personal made magma. She was really sweet and had the ability to read minds. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she had on her uniform.

"Warrior blitz it worked." She said excitedly

"Yes magma it worked and I told you just call me blitz."

"Alright, blitz when will you be coming home?"

"Why?"

"The queen is yelling and saying if you and her children aren't home tonight she's going to send a search party."

"Ok then magma well be back soon."

"Um blitz? Where are you you're not at a funeral you're not in black?"

"Oh I'm with a family I'll see you tonight ok."

"Ok see you soon."

I hung up on magma.

"Sorry but, I have to go before the queen has a heart attack." I said

"Wait your leaving?" bio asked

"Ya I have to go bye guys." I hugged every one and kissed blaze then me, sapphire and cyan walked out of the room.

We walked into an ally and me and sapphire transformed and started to fly to the castle. When we were almost there cyan said

"I don't like that blaze kid, he thinks he can just kiss my bride to be."

I stopped flying. Did he really just say that? He is so dead. I started to fly again and pulled cyan to right outside the throne room. And I started to yell

"Cyan I am NOT, let me repeat am NOT going to marry you not now not ever! I don't care if that's what your parents want because your parents have no authority over me so I chose who I want to marry and I will never be you! I love blaze not you once I'm done with all this crap I'm going back to him! So don't you ever speak badly of him ever again or I swear I will end you!" I shouted them stormed off to my room and slammed the door.

I sat on my bed with my arms crossed mumbling. Then there was a knock on my door. I stood up and answered it. When I did I saw cyan standing there. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door.

"Come on blitz." He half shouted

"NO!"

"Please."

"Nope."

"Will you sing for me?"

"Wait what?"

"Please blitz I want to hear you sing."

"Why?"

"Because if you do I'll leave you alone."

"Seriously, is there a second option?"

"Nope, sing for me or I will keep knocking and talking all night."

"Uh fine, what do you want to hear?"

"Um how about you chose."

"Uh ok is a thousand years ok with you?"

"Shur just sing."

"Fine cyan but I'm singing from in here ok."

"Fine I'm ready."

"Ok here we go." I sighed then went to my closet. I found a guitar in there. I tuned it then started to play the song.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

When I was done I heard more than one set of hands clapping. I slowly opened the door and looked at the group that had gathered. There was cyan and sapphire sitting on the floor with magma behind them. The king and the queen where both there. Half of the butlers and the maids where there and plus sapphire had her locket open so my family heard it. My face started to get hot and I thought.

"_Magma in my room please,"_ hopefully she got that. And luckily she did she nodded and walked into my room. I came in with her and shut the door.

"How long have you all been out there?" I asked hoping it wasn't that long.

"Well when cyan pulled me over every one but the king and the queen where already there and that was right when you sang _"Time stands still, beauty and all she will." _I don't know that song very well but I think it was the second verse."

I face palmed "oh my god that's so embarrassing."

"Why blitz you were really good!" I heard sapphires voice yell though the door.

I walked back and opened the door again "please leave, Cyan especially you."

They all left except for sapphire.

"Blitz that really was good."

"Thanks I'm just embarrassed that's all."

"Well you know what you need?"

"What?"

"A sleep over! me you and magma in your room it'll be fun and we can prank call your friends and family oh please let us do this."

"Ok it'll be fun." I replied then we grabbed magma and went into the room.

We all came into my room then sat down.

"Um princess…" magma started

"Call me sapphire."

"Ok sapphire should we put on pajamas?"

"Ya I'll go change brb." Sapphire said then she walked out of the room.

"Ok blitz you may change I'll go get my pajamas."

"Nope you are barrowing mine magma I've seen your pajamas." I said then I went into my closet.

Most of the clothes where teal but there were other colors too. "Magma what's your favorite color?" I asked as I looked at the night gowns and pulled out a teal silk one with short sleeves and was about knee length.

"It's purple." She replied

I looked at the night gowns again. I found a purple one with quarter sleeves that was knee length. Yep this will work. I thought to myself. I walked out of the closet and tossed her the dress.

"You change in here I'll change in the closet." I said as I walked back into the closet and changed.

When I was done I called out to magma. "Are you dressed?"

"Yep you can come out." She replied then I opened to door.

The dress I chose fit her nicely. She still had her hair in a ponytail and she was sitting on my bed. I sat next to her and started to untangle my braid. While I was doing this there was a knock on the door.

"Every one dressed?" sapphire asked from outside in the hall way.

"yes." Magma and I replied

"Good and guess what I got." Sapphire said as she walked in the room and sat next to us. She was in the same night gown as me but her gown was gold.

"What?" I asked

"1: my lap top. 2: movies, and 3: I sent an order for three medium pizza's three two leaders of soda and popcorn."

"Cool what type of pizza and what sodas?"

"Ok I got Alfredo pizzas and dr. peppers for all."

"OH MY GOD I LOVE ALFREDO PIZZA AND !" magma and I yelled together.

We all started giggling and we all fell over. A nock on the door interrupted us.

"Come in!" I said between laughs

"You girls having a sleep over and you didn't invite me?" cyan said

'_That was a bad thing to say.' I thought_

"Blitz it could have been worse." Magma said to me

'_Damn it she can read minds' _I thought again and she lightly punched my arm

"Leave." I said to cyan and I added a glare.

"Leave what?" cyan asked in a mocking tune

"Leave now." I replied

"Nope that's not it I guess I'll stay." He then walked to the bed and sat next to me then put his arm around my and pulled me into an embrace.

"Remove the arms or lose the arms." I said to him but he squeezed me tighter

"Uh nope I think I'll hold you long that's was you do to your bride to be." He smirked.

"I rather be with mojo." I replied as I pushed him off of me

"Well sorry sweet cheeks but I'm going to marry you if it's the last thing I do."

"Leave now." I said sternly then pushed him toward the door and turned to walk away.

"Hey princess hate to break the news to you but all men you dance with on Friday are eligible to marry you and you don't have a father for the family dance you'll be with me."

"Get Out!"

"Wow princess now that I think about it you wouldn't have had a father to dance with if he was still alive either because he doesn't care enough about you so he wouldn't have come and those brothers of yours don't care about you either if they did you wouldn't have been able to leave so easily." After cyan said that I felt hot tears run down my face.

I turned and glared through my tears "Never talk about my family! GET OUT!" when I said the last part I made a huge gust of air and pushed him out the door and magma ran up and shut it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 came out a little better than expected so here we go with the next one**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Magma's POV**

* * *

I shut the door and turned to see blitz crying in sapphires arms. I've never seen blitz cry before. She is the strongest person I know so she and she never breaks down. I ran up and hugged them too. Honestly I still had a crush on the prince but now is a bad time to tell them that right? Well as you already know I'm blitz's personal maid so I'm with her all the time except when she's sleeping and showering and personal stuff like that. Blitz then pushed us off of her and stood up.

"He's wrong they care about me and I know it!" she said in a strong voice

There was a knock on the door so I went and opened it. I smiled as I saw a butler there with three pizza boxes and three two liters.

"Thanks Navy!" I said as he handed me the boxes

"No problem magma but, way are you in one of the warrior's night gowns?" he asked in return

I ruffled his dark brown hair. "Where having a sleep over, tell the girls I won't be there tonight ok."

"Sure thing and stop treating me like a child."

"Sorry bro it happens when you're an older sister and your still 14." I replied. Yes navy is my brother we are two years apart and yet we work together for the marvels pay of 3$ an hour and we give all of our savings to our parents but for one day's work that's 72$ a day from one of us.

"OK I will have fun but don't be stupid."

"I will have fun and I won't do something stupid so stop freaking."

"Bye Maggie."

"Don't call me that and bye." I said then he walked away and I shut the door.

"PIZZA!" sapphire half yelled as I walked over to the bed.

"Ok sapphire set up your lap top and put in a movie then we can eat!" blitz said she had calmed done and is as happy as ever.

"Ok let's watch 'Anastasia' it's the Disney one." Sapphire said as she started the movie and we all laid on the floor by the laptop with our food to watch.

* * *

**AFTER 4 MOVIES**

* * *

"That was really good." Blitz said

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked them then I started to read their minds.

Sapphire had no ideas on what to do. She was thinking about how we ate two and a half boxes of pizza already. Next I started to read blitz mind. She was thinking about what she and sapphire would wear to the coronation on Friday. I don't get to go because I'm a maid but, I do only have to work half day woo who!

"Why don't we go to sleep it's almost 2 in the morning." I suggested

"alright." Blitz said as we all grabbed blankets and pillows.

"So magma what are you going to wear to the coronation?" sapphire asked as she snuggled under some blankets.

"Oh I'm not going because staffs not aloud unless you're working it." I replied with my back to them.

"Oh you are so going that's an order!" blitz said from the window seat.

"YES! That is the best order ever!" I sat up and looked at her.

"Yep you can borrow one of the purple ball gowns I have I have like seven in there." Blitz replied pointing to the closet.

"Ya I'll get you a purple mask to match it." Sapphire said

"You guys rock." I said then yawned. "Well thanks and I'm going to sleep good night."

"Good night." Blitz and sapphire replied.

Then we all went to sleep.

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

* * *

**TIME SKIP THURSDAY**

* * *

Tomorrow were going to blitz's coronation in some random kingdom that no one knows the name too. Where all at the dress store and by all I mean we dragged the boys along too. Well on Tuesday professor build a robot counterpart for bio named blizzard and yesterday ken got hit with white light and was turned into my sister's counterpart and his name is bright. Anyway we all walked into the store and luckily unlike the tux store the alarms didn't go off. When you have two people that are made of metal it happens. After searching through the shelves I found a dress I liked. I ran into the dressing room and tried it on. It was the right size. I chose a pink one strap ball gown with light pink heals. I loved it. I walked out and showed the boys because all the girls were still looking. They all said it looked nice and that it looked good on me etc. I smiled then went back into my dressing room and changed out of the dress and into my normal clothes. When I was gone changing I bought the dress then came with my bag and sat next to the boys.

Kuriko was next. She came out in an orange ball gown with fancy drapy sleeves and a burnt orange sash in the middle. It was great on her and plus I didn't have to veto it. After kuriko June when in and came out in a white ball gown with sleeves that laid on her arms (like bells dress in beauty and the beast) it's simple but cute. Bell was next in a silver ball gown with a black sash and no sleeves I'm happy we got her out of an all-black dress. Bio was in a dress that looked almost exactly like bell's dress from beauty and the beast but without the frills and the straps looked like they were a ribbon that went across the top of the dress. Miyako was second to last in a blue ball gown with a wrap around her neck. Karuo was last in in the dress no one expected. It was a lime green ball gown like bios but, you know green and it was covered in dark green lace.

"Umm is this the right girl?" blizzard asked

"What does it look bad?" karuo asked us

"No it's just no one expected to see you in that dress." Bio replied

"What do you mean?"

"It's just not what we expected." I said to karuo

"What I wanted to look good for the celebration anyway let's just buy it then go and buy our masks the coronation is tomorrow." She replied then went back into the dressing room and changed then bought the dress and we all left the store.

We then walked to the mask store. We all got the same mask but in our designated colors. The girls where basic masks that had the strap that when around the back of your head. The boys where just like them the only difference was that the girl's masks had sparkles on them. After we bought the masks we went back to the lab. We had another sleepover because tomorrow we were going to buy a present for blitz. The next morning we all changed into our normal clothes and I called sapphire.

"Hey! Momoko!" she said and smiled I could tell she was in her room so we were good to talk.

"Hey sapphire we got our out fits and where going to buy blitz gift what time are you coming to get us?" I asked

"Oh 7:30 so be ready by then, or you could put everything you need in a bag and change when you get here but, then it's more likely she'll find out about the plan."

"Ok we'll see you at 7:30 then."

"Wait one more thing have you ever heard blitz sing?"

"No why?"

"Well you will today she's singing today at the party!"

"Wow really I can't wait…oh I have to go see ya at 7:30!"

"Ok bye momoko!" sapphire said then we hung up.

I went over to the group. And smiled.

"Ok we have till let's say 6:00 because sapphire is coming to get us at 7:30. That gives us three hours to find a gift." They all nodded in reply then all of us when to the store. The rowdy's when one way and the puffs went the other. We puffs ended up getting tons of gift cards the ones for any store in the mall. Ya it must have been like $300 worth of gift cards. At 5:55 we met up with the rowdy's by the entrance of the store. They had two velvet jewelry boxes.

The girls and blade opened there's. It was a charm bracelet with two charms one that was a heart that said big sister on the front and on the back it had from your sisters and blade. And the other charm was a little silver ball with small teal jewels on it. Then the older boys opened there box and it was a necklace that had a silver heart on it. The heart was out lined with tiny teal jewels like the bracelet and written in the middle it said little sis.

"She's going to love them we just got her like $300 worth of gift cards." Ken said then everyone laughed and we walked back to the lab and got ready.

**7:30**

All of the girls walked down stairs and saw the boys there. We all smiled at each other. I had my hair down and light make up like all the girls (only there make up was the same.) miyako's hair was straitened and so was bio's. Karuo and June curled their hair. Bell had hers slightly pulled back but, most of it was down, same with kuriko. The boy's only difference was they were in suits and ties with a dress shirt of their designated color. We all put our masks on then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw it was sapphire. I smiled then turned to the others. We all transformed and grabbed the bags with blitz's presents in it then flew with sapphire leading.

**Blitz's POV **

I'm in my dress and all my makeup is done. Magma was behind me putting my hair up in a bun. Sapphire was here but, she said she had something she had to do so she left. I still remember her dress. It was a gold tight gown that went to the floor. It had an around the neck strap and a dark gold sash around her center. She had golden shoes her locket and, almost see through gold gloves on with it and her hair was up in a bun too. My outfit looked like hers but in teal and the top was different. Mine has no straps at all just this thing that looks like a dark teal ribbon. It's the same shade of my sash.

"Ok finished." Magma said then I looked in the mirror. I did look like a princess.

"Thanks magma for helping me."

"Thanks for letting me go to the ceremony."

"No problem I love the dress by the way."

"Thanks I like yours too your lucky you don't have to wear a mask."

"Yes but I have to have a carved block of silver in my head with jewels."

I looked at magma again as we laughed. She was in a purple ball gown (shocker) with a dark purple sash, and light purple gloves then a sparkly purple mask. We even got her to wear her hair down. We looked over at the clock. 7:45 the coronation is at 8:00.

"Come on we don't want to be late." I said then magma and I walked out of the room to the church that was inside the palace. That's where there having the coronation. We walked in and magma walked to a seat next to a girl in an orange ball gown with fancy drapy sleeves and a burnt orange sash in the middle. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that was butterfly. I walked to the side the back room of the church. It had a door way to the alter which is where I'm going to get turned in to a princess for gods sake. I found sapphire and stood next to her.

"Nerves?" she asked

"Ya it won't take long will it?"

"Nope it's really quick."

"Thank god." I said then the queen came up to us

"Come on girls it's time." She said then me, sapphire, and her family all walked onto the altar in front of the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppgz or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

* * *

We all walked out of the back room onto the altar. Sapphire and I stood next to each other facing the crowd in the center. I started to drown out the priest who was doing the ceremony. Then sapphire touched my hand right when the priest said.

"There majesties Princess Sapphire and Princess Blitz."

Then the king and cyan came in front of us. Cyan was holding a pillow that had two silver tiaras on it. On with teal jewels the other with honey gold jewels in it. The king took the one with the honey gold jewels and placed it on sapphires head then he took the one with teal jewels and lightly placed it on my head. It was ready light and sat on my head perfectly.

"ALL HAIL THE PRINCESSES SAPPHIRE AND BLITZ!" someone in the crowd yelled and every one (except sapphire and I) repeated it. Starting with us every one poured into the ball room. Me and sapphire found magma and all hugged.

"Congrats guys!" she said

"Thanks magma." I replied then sapphire turned to me.

"Come on I have a surprise for you." She said as she started to lightly pull my arm.

Magma followed us. Sapphire stopped pulling us when we got to a group that had 7 boys in tuxes and 7 girls in different dresses.

"Ok take off your masks." Sapphire said and they did as they were told.

I almost started to cry when I saw who it was. It was my family and my friends. "Why are all of you guys here?" I asked

"You think we would of missed our sisters coronation?" butch said then they all ran up and hugged me.

We broke the hug and all laughed and smiled. I looked over the group again then noticed some one was missing. They put their masks back on then asked.

"Where's blaze?"

"Oh he couldn't make it." Momoko replied

"That's too bad." I replied

"Chin up princess now which one of us are you going to dance with for your first dance?" boomer asked.

"Well I want to dance with boomer at my wedding and butch I want him to give me away…yes I'm planning ahead so how about brick the oldest of my older brothers." I replied

Brick smiled then we linked arms and walked to the dance floor right as the announcer said

"It's time for the first dance! The princesses will dance with their fathers!"

I saw sapphire run up to him and whisper something into his ear and me and brick stood next to the king. Sapphire ran back and stood with her dad.

"I was just told that princess blitz will be dancing with her older brother." The announcer said.

I looked at sapphire and we giggled. "You really want this to be perfect don't you?" I said

"Yep of course I do." She replied then the song started.

I put my right hand on bricks shoulder and he put his left on my waist. We put our other hands together and started to waits. Then I remember what cyan said about who I dance with I giggled to myself then looked up at brick who was smiling at me.

"Congrats brick." I said

"What?"

"You're officially eligible to marry me."

"Wait what?"

"Every boy who dances with me is eligible to marry me that's why I'm staying away from cyan today."

"Oh don't choose me please I'm your brother."

"I will if I have to."

"Ha, ha, and also because momoko might kill you if you marry me."

"Your right."

Brick and I talked the rest of the dance until the end when he kissed my head and we rejoined the group. They all smiled at us when we came back. We all talked and I was facing the dance floor. I nearly dropped my punch.

"Oh my god." I said my jaw dropped. Everyone turned around. It was the end of the princes chose dance and yes they had one of thoughts. And I saw Cyan kissing magma at the end of the dance. Sapphire started laughing then she whistled at them. They stopped kissing and looked at us laughing our head off. Their faces when they saw us watching them where the best. And magma did a total Cinderella. She turned around and ran but, her shoe fell off.

"Blitz lets go after her." Sapphire said then we started to run after her to my bed room.

"Hey Cinderella." I said as we opened my door to catch magma giggling on my bed.

"Hi I need to change now so he doesn't know who I am when I go back to the ball." Magma said then she sat up.

"Way ahead of you." Sapphire said as she walked out of my closet with a new dress and shoes. The new outfit looked like the dress Giselle wore to the ball in 'enchanted' and we pulled out a new mask this one was silver. When she was done changing we went back to the ball.

"Ok blitz go up to the stage it's time to sing girl." Magma said as we walked in.

"Alright wish me luck." I said then I walked to the stage.

I was helped up by a few of the boys that where attending the dance. I stood in front of the mic.

"Uh hi I'm blitz, your new princess. I'm going to be singing a song for you guys so this is ever after by Carrie Underwood." After I finished my introduction the band started to play.

"_Ever ever after!_

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, forever ever after"

Everyone clapped for me and I slightly giggled. When I jumped off the stage someone caught me and spun me around. I looked at the person when I was back on the ground. He had on a mask of course so I couldn't see his eye color but, he had blonde hair and was in a tux with a teal shirt and a black tie.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"Yes you may." I replied and we started dancing.

Of course the next song had to be a slow song. So we were waltzing. We danced in silence but I couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so familiar. He was smiling at me.

"what do I have something on me?" he asked

"Oh I'm sorry I just uh…what's your name?" I rushed out the words trying to change the subject.

He chuckled "way to change the subject princess but, it's Shinrai."

"R-really wow that means trust."

"You know what princess."

"You can just call me blitz or mai if you would like."

"Mai you look like a mai it's a really pretty name."

"Thanks one of my friends he told me that he wanted to be named Shinrai."

"Really…you want to play twenty questions or you could ask the question and I can guess your answers."

"Ok let's see if you can get them all right you ready Shinrai?"

"Bring it on."

"What's my favorite flower?"

"Orange fire lilies."

"Correct…favorite color?"

"Teal."

"Correct…favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Correct…favorite animal?"

"The platypus but you like all animal."

"Correct…this is freaky, ok how about some harder questions?"

"Go for it."

"Ok what are the names of all my siblings?"

"Brick, Butch, Boomer, and then you go here age wise, bell, bio, and blade."

"Correct…on my first date who was I with and who attacked us?"

"You were with blaze it was also the first day you met and the day of your first kiss, and you were attacked by the power punk girl's berserk, brute, and brat."

"This is the final song of the night every one!" the announcer said into the mic.

"What? How long have we been dancing?"

"Apparently a long time mai, Can I have your last dance?"

"Why not?"

We continued our game through the last song. At the end of the song he ran way. I quickly followed him.

"Shinrai?! Where are you going?"

"You haven't figured it out yet have you? May be this will help." He said then he turned and kissed me. For some reason I kissed him back and the kiss became very passionate. His lips tasted like mint gum. Just like…

"Blaze?!"

"Blitz? That took you so long." He replied then he took his mask off and we kissed again.

"Blaze will you marry me?" I asked.

"Of course. Oh and I have this." He answered then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"This my job." He said then he got on one knee and opened the box showing a simple gold ring with a teal tinted diamond on it. "Princess blitz Jojo, will you marry me?"

"yes." I said then he stood up took off my gloves and put the ring on my finger. I looked at it then kissed him again. I broke the kiss and gasped.

"Oh my god I want to see who sapphire is going to marry."

"Don't forget prince grump."

"Oh and we may want to tell our family."

"I totally forgot about them."

"Don't worry me too lets go." I said and we held hands then ran back to the ball room.

As we were walking back to our family and friends we were stopped by sapphire who was holding hands with a boy that had raven hair and crimson eyes a little darker then bricks. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what?!" she asked me

"What?" I said

"I'm engaged!" she laughed

"I already knew you would be and so am I!" we both squealed in unison.

"Hey blaze congrats you got a good one." She said then blaze hugged me from behind.

"Now who's the lucky guy sapphire?" blaze asked.

"Oh this is crimson he was my best friend before I ran away." She replied then blaze and crimson shook hands and he bowed to me.

"Oh please don't do that." I said then he stood up right again.

"Ok princess I won't" he said to me

"And just call me blitz or mai." I replied.

"Hey who do you think cyan going to ask?" sapphire asked and all four of us looked at each other and said

"Cinderella."

"You know what I'll have her come over here." I said then I thought.

'_Come over here magma we are going to tell cyan.' _

She looked over at us and shook her head no.

'_Please for my birth day.'_

She sighed then walked over to us.

"You so own me." She said as she came over.

"Come on stay behind us and well make this cool ok." I said

"Fine let's just get this over with." She said then when behind us.

The five of us walked up to cyan who was fettling with magma's shoe that she left.

"Uh cyan someone wants to say hi." I said

"Who?" he asked his voice sounded sad.

"Cinderella." Sapphire replied then we stepped aside and magma walked up to cyan.

"Hi can I have my shoe back?" she asked

Cyan looked up when he heard her voice. When he saw her he smiled and stood. Then kissed her and she returned it. Crimson cleared his throat to get their attention. The stopped kissing and looked at us.

"Don't you want to know who your bride is?" blaze asked.

"Oh that reminds me." Cyan said then he pulled out a velvet box got on one knee and opened it showing the ring. It looked like mine but the diamond was tinted purple and was bigger. "Will you marry me?"

"Only if you promise not to get me killed." Magma replied

"What…never mind I promise I will keep you safe." Cyan replied.

Magma smiled "then yes I will marry you cyan."

They took off her gloves and put the ring on her finger. Then she took off her mask. Cyan eyes widened but then he smiled.

"Magma, it's really you under that mask." Cyan said and magma nodded then they kissed again.

Magma broke the kiss and gasped "crap my brother."

Then I gasped "crap my brothers and sisters."

"Ok blitz your family first then mine then magma's" sapphire said then we made our way to my family.

I had my hands behind my back and I was playing with the ring. "Uh guys I…uh…WE have something I need to tell you." I started

"What is it sis?" bio asked

Then a huge smile appeared on my face and I showed them my left hand and squealed "where engaged!"

"Omg blitz I'm so happy for you! You too blaze!" miyako said then she hugged us.

"WHY TO GO SIS!" blade yelled

"Aww now we have another brother." Bell joked

"Brother in LAW" momoko corrected

"Ok if you get my sister captured again." Butch started

"Aww look at the oranges." I said then pointed to one of the tables.

Every one turned and smirked at the sleeping oranges. Kuriko was asleep on ken's shoulder.

"Um how are we support to get them home?" brick asked

"Why don't you take some of the guest rooms we have like twenty extra beds so the 15 of you plus crimsons sisters so 17 and magma's brother so 18 we have enough." Sapphire said to them and they all smiled.

"Being related to a princess rocks." Boomer said.

"So you want to meet the king and queen?" magma asked and every on nodded.

Blade picked up ken and Taka picked up kuriko. Then we walked down to the throne room. We opened the door and the king and queen smiled at us.

"Ok we know cyan and blitz are together so sapphire who are you with?" the king asked

"Your wrong dad, I'm with magma and blitz is with blaze." Cyan said and the king had a blank face

"Alright then so sapphire who are you with?" the queen asked

"Me, and crimson are engaged." She said.

"oh congrats everyone."

"To navy." Magma said and we all left the throne room.

We walked all the way across the castle to servant corners. We all walked in and found navy easily. He was shocked that we were all here.

"Start packing our stuff bro." magma said to him

"Why?" he asked

"Because me and cyan are engaged!"

"Wow congrats sis." He hugged her then ran into one of the rooms and came out five minutes later with two small bags and handed one to magma. We all smiled and walked to guest rooms. They down the hall from our rooms.

"Ok girls I'll you to your rooms and I'll take kuriko." I said then blade handed me the little girl and I guided them to their rooms. "All of the guest rooms have two beds in them so the sleeping arrangement is like this….Bell and bio room 1, Momoko are you ok with sharing a room with your sister?"

"Ya that's fine." Momoko replied then I handed her, her sleeping sister.

"Ok uh pink and blush? Are those your names? Any way crimsons sisters you guys are sharing a room. And karuo with miyako." I smiled at the end of my sentence.

The crimson's little sisters came up to me there both eight years old with golden blonde hair like mine one of the girls hair was curled and the others was strait and they had blue eyes sparkling from under there bangs. "Princess you got our names right but do you remember who's who?" they asked and I giggled

"Ok I think you're pink." I said ruffling the strait hair of the one on the right. "And your blush." She said patting the other on the head.

"Wow you got it right." Blush said then they both hugged me.

"Uh sis what about clothes?" bio asked me

"don't worry your closets are like malls but, only the horseback riding outfits and the artery out fits are pants the rest are dresses so sorry karuo." I said turned to her

"Its fine I'll deal with it it's only a few days right?" she asked

"Well your right, ok pink blush time for bed lets go. I'll take them then come and check on the rest of you." They all nodded and I brought the twins to their room.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Blush said as we entered her room and she and her sister both curtsied.

"Oh you'll need to thank sapphire for that, come on pj's" I said then I walked over and opened the closet.

The twins ran in and picked out some night gowns then changed in the closet. They walked out and both hugged me. "Goodnight princess." Pink said.

"Oh goodnight girls and please call me Mai." I said as I returned the hug.

When we let go they ran to the beds. I smiled and walked up to them. I kissed them both on the forehead then walked to the door. Right before I turned off the lights I turned to them.

"Good night girls." I said then flicked the light switch.

I quickly went to my room and changed into a teal silk night gown. I undid my bun and brushed through my hair then I took off my crown and put it on my desk then when to check on the others. Ok I guess I'll check up on the boys first. Then I walked to butch and boomer's room. I knocked on the door then boomer answered it.

"Hey princess." He said then he let me in.

"Hi..." I replied then looked at butch who what on his bed reading with no shirt on.

"Ok not expecting that." I said then butch looked at me.

"Not expecting what?" he asked.

"Well I didn't know you would bring a book and also I didn't expect to see you top less." I explained then boomer and butch laughed really loud. "shhh I just put the twins asleep and they are 8 year old girls if you wake them up I will let them give both of you make overs."

"sorry." Boomer said

"Well I came to see if you where settled in." I told them.

"Ya where good, goodnight sis." Butch said.

"Ok good night guys." I said then I left the room and headed to brick's and ken's room.

I knocked on the door lightly and brick answered.

"Hey wanted to see if you where settled in." I smiled.

"Yep we are thanks for checking in." he whispered. "I would love to talk but, ken's asleep. So goodnight." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight bro." I replied then walked down the hall to navy's and blaze's room.

I was about to knock when I heard a crashing noise. I just opened the door and half yelled.

"Every one dressed?"

"yep." They both said then I opened my eyes.

"Now what did you break?" I asked as I looked at them and both of them where topless. I face palmed "and what is it with boys and just going around with no shirt on."

"Ok we broke nothing he desk chair fell over and boys go around with no shirts on because we can." Navy answered. "And you may want to look behind you."

"Wait what?" but right after I said that I was picked up by blaze.

I giggled as he spun me in the air. Then put me down.

"Hey princess." Blaze said

"Hey blaze well anyway I'm here to make shur you're all settled in."

"Yep where good."

"Ok then good night blaze." I said then lightly kissed him and when I was about to walk out I turned and said "goodnight navy."

I checked on my brother and blizzard but they were already asleep. I walked in and kissed blade's forehead then when I was about to walk out I whispered "goodnight guys."

Then I walked to the other side of the hall to the girls. I stared with momoko and she was asleep just like her sister. Then I went to karuo and miyako they were both asleep. Then I finally got to my sisters. I knocked on the door and bell opened it. She smiled and let me in and bio hugged me. They were both in silk night gowns of their signature color.

"Uh sis can you tell us a story?" bio asked as she let go of me.

"Sure what do you hear?" I asked as sat by bell who was under her covers.

"Can you tell us the legend of the power punks?" bell asked

"You there people right?" I asked and they both nodded "alright the legend goes like this."

* * *

**Wow this chapter is long…ok well see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

"Uh sis can you tell us a story?" bio asked as she let go of Blitz.

"Sure what do you hear?" She asked as sat by bell who was under her covers.

"Can you tell us the legend of the power punks?" bell asked

"You know that there real people right?" blitz asked and they both nodded "alright the legend goes like this."

Blitz cleared her thought _"the Power Punk Girls are three girls. Berserk is the leader she is smart, clever, and powerful she would make all the plains and they would almost always work, she wears light red and dark pink. Brute was the middle child, She is strong and can take many blows before being out, she would do most of the affective work in committing there crimes, she wears a dark green color and black. Brat was the youngest she was clumsy but very energetic, she used her annoyance to help fight but is very skilled, she wears blue darker than bubbles but lighter than boomers and black colors. The tree sisters where brought to a city call mega Ville by discord. Discord created these girls to fight and destroy, which is just what they did. Secretly discord made more power punks. He made a boy and named him buzz. _

_Buzz is a mix of all of his sisters' skills and is also able to persuade people into doing what he wants, he wears dark teal darker blaze's color. He was sent and helped his sisters fight and they found he had the ability to control the elements. Next Discord made three more children twin boys and a girl. One of the boys, beaker, the yellow one, wasn't made correctly so discord used robotics to make it so his son could live. Now beaker was half robot, he is the smartest of all of them and looks up all there needed information. His twin brother's name was Bat he was very athletic and fast, he wears all black and gray. Finally the youngest was beetle, she was the smallest of all of them she wears white and very light gray._

_The group destroyed mega Ville and moved on. They now hide out in a cave in the forest by new towns Ville. Waiting for the right time to attack, and work out there lifelong goal. To get the rowdy ruff's hearts." Blitz finish the story. _

"Wow there's three cyborgs." Bell said then she looked at her sisters.

"How are they going to get us to love them I mean the only way I'd love another boy is if they erased my memory which I don't think is possible." Bio said as she sat up in her bed.

"You're talking to me, I'm engaged already there plain will never happen no matter what it is the good guys always win and me and blaze took the girls on and won so how hard could the boys be?" blitz said "ok time for bed you two breakfast is at 9:30 so please be ready by then."

"Ok sis goodnight." Bell said as she lied down.

"goodnight." Blitz replied then she kissed her sisters foreheads and walked out of the room.

"If she wasn't so cute I would have killed her by now." I said to my brothers as we flew away from the window.

"Well buzz we know how to get them to be ours though." Beaker said

"Yes beaker you're soon to be girlfriend just said it out load so how about after the summer concert we give them some cookies and put some memory loss position in it." Bat said to us then we all hi fived and flew to the cave where our sister's where.

* * *

**Magma's POV.**

* * *

I woke up at 8:00 today so I got up and got ready. I put on a basic purple dress, some purple flats, and the golden crown the queen gave me last night. She said since I'm going to marry cyan I have to wear a crown around. Luckily I found out something about our crowns. If you press the middle jewel they turn into head bands. I kept it a crown though because we're not going to earth until tomorrow. Yes we are all moving to earth.

Once I was dressed I brushed my hair and put it in a low pony tail. Then there a knock on my door. I looked at my clock 9:00 we have half an hour for breakfast. I opened the door to see blitz with the twins. Blitz is still in her night gown. Blitz was smiling.

"Hey magma can you watch these two wale I change?" she asked me I smiled

"Sure thing blitz, ok who's who?" I asked the girls.

"Ok I'm going to be right back ok." Blitz said

"ok." We all replied.

Blitz walked down the hall and the girls walked into my room.

"Ok I'm blush and this is pink." The one with strait hair said.

"Ok then do you girls have any special powers?" I asked trying to start a conversation with the twins in matching dresses.

"Yep I can see the past." Pink said

"And I can see the future how about you?" blush finished

"I can read minds." I told them and they giggled "you excited about living on earth?"

"Oh ya it would be fun but we don't know anyone there." Blush said

"Well you know all of us and where all going too, I hear the school where going to is elementary through high school and you live on campus so well be with you if you need us." I explained.

"Wow magma why to remember but, we need to get everyone out of bed so they don't miss breakfast." Blitz said as she walked into the room in a teal dress, flats and her crown.

"Alright." We replied.

"Ok divide and canoer. I got blaze and navy, bio and bell, boomer and butch, and June. Magma you get brick and ken, miyako and karuo, momoko and kuriko and you girls get crimson and taka, blade and blizzard, sapphire and cyan as well now let's go." Blitz said then we split up.

I ran to the end to the boys hall way and knocked on the last door. There was no answer so I opened the door slowly. Both of the boys where still asleep. I walked up to ken and lightly shook him awake.

"ok ken time to get read breakfast is at 9:30 but where all meeting up at 9:15 to go to the dining hall now get up." I said then he sat up and ran to the closet.

I tried to shake brick awake but it didn't work so I went to kens bed. I picked up one of the pillows and hit brick with it. He still didn't wake up. Finally I went into the bath room and filled a cup with cold water. I walked up to brick and yelled

"Wake up!" as I dumbed the water on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled at me

"Get dressed and be in the hall by 9:15 if you want to eat." I said then I walked out of the room.

I ran to the other side of the hall and knocked. Again no answer so I opened to door. I walked up to kuriko as shook her awake too. Then I walked over to momoko and shook her awake too.

"Ok girls get dressed and ready meet in the hall at 9:15 then well go to the dining hall for breakfast."

"ok." They replied then I went to miyako and karuo's room.

I did the same thing for those too then saw blitz in the hall waiting for the others.

"hi." I said

"Hi how'd it go I know brick is a heavy sleeper?"

"I dumped water on his head to get him up but, I only had to shake the others to get them up."

"cool." She replied then we herd giggling and the twins ran and hide behind us.

Then crimson who was already ready walked up to us then tip toed behind us and grabbed his sisters.

"Hey princesses." He said to us as he spun his sisters.

"hey." We both replied

"Put us down." Blush giggled

"alright." Crimson said then he put down his sisters then boomer and butch joined us.

"Good morning princess." Boomer said to blitz

"Boomer save your sweetness for miyako." I said

"I'll agree to that." Brick said as he and ken walked out of there room.

The rest came out very easily except for karuo who didn't want to come out in a dress. She came out of her room when we said that it was time for food. The group then walked to the dining hall. At some point in the walked me and blitz picked up the twins.

"Ok where here." Cyan said and we walked into the dining hall

Blitz and I tried to put the twins down but, they clang to our dresses.

"No don't put us down say here don't go to earth!" blush yelled

"Blush we have to go back." Blitz said to her

"No they're going to attack you if you go back." Pink panicked

"Honey we'll be fine because we can take on anyone." Karuo bragged.

"If you promise that you'll be ok." Blush started

"Then we'll let go." Pink added

"We promise." We all replied then went to eat.

**TIME SKIP LATER THAT NIGHT TIME TO GO HOME**

* * *

**BLITZ'S POV**

* * *

All of us transformed and when we were about of fly out the window magma pressed a jewel on mine and sapphire tiaras. They turned into head bands and we smiled. I hugged the twins and they whispered into my ear

"there plan will work only when searching for the missing loved one will the ruffs regain their memory's. And you'll survive the cliff." My eyes widened and I turned to the girls.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Just don't eat all of the cookie." Blush replied

"Explain?"

"We can't if well say too much we'll kinda destroy the universe." Pink replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok thanks for the advice girls I'll see you soon." I said and hugged them and flew out the window.

I wonder what they were talking about?


End file.
